Take You There
by R5-is-so-amazing
Summary: R5 is going on tour and they are given a task this time. They have to get two inexperienced kids, a boy and a girl, with a love of music on tour with them. When secrets are revealed about everyone, it just becomes one huge mess. How will everyone react?
1. The Very Beginning

"I'm so glad to be home." Ross says flopping onto the couch.

"Don't get so comfortable, Ross. We gotta get back to the studio." Riker says putting his phone back into his pocket. "Come on."

Riker, Rydel, Rocky, Ross, Ratliff, and Ryland hop into the car and head to the studio, where they met the head of their record label, Matt. They had just finished their LOUD tour and wanted to just lay down and rest, but they had to do what they were told.

"Hey, guys." Matt says.

"Hey." They all say.

"So" Matt starts "I know you guys must be tired but I have great news. You guys have another tour beginning in two days. But, it's not like any other tour, it's a special one. You have a special assignment on this tour. You have to take two kids, a boy and a girl, and try to make their dreams come true, which is to play onstage with a famous band."

"Seems fun." Rydel says.

"You will meet them tomorrow. By the way, how was the LOUD tour?" After talking about their LOUD tour for a little, they finally left.

"This seems exciting." Ryland says.

"Yeah." They all reply. "just think" Riker starts, "we're gonna make two kids' dreams come true."

When they got home, they all automatically went their own ways. Ratliff, Rydel, and Ross went to the living room to watch TV. Rocky and Ryland went to their own rooms to sleep. Riker went out to the back porch to think.

_I wonder what the kids would be like. Will they be nice or mean? Will they be fun and spontaneous or boring? _As a million questions went through his head, he decided to wait until tomorrow to find out.

The next day

~Ross POV~

We're on our way back to the studio. This is gonna be so cool. Everyone is talking at the same time.

"This'll be so fun."

"I can't wait til our tour."

"Are we there yet?"

"GUYS! STOP!"

That last one was Riker. "Please. I'm trying to drive and you guys are distracting me."

"Sorry." After a minute of silence, we finally make it to the studio. We walked into the studio and sit down waiting for Matt.

After what seemed like years, Matt walks in. Following him are the two kids.

"Hey guys." Matt starts. "Meet Josh and Anna."

"Hey." They both reply in unison before cracking up.

"I'll leave you guys alone to introduce yourselves." And with that, Matt walks out the door.

"So," Riker starts. "Which one of you are which?" _Really Riker? The guy is Anna and the girl is Josh...note my sarcasm..._

"I'm Josh." Spoke the boy. He had brownish hair but it was short. He looked about 5"5' or so.

"And I'm Anna." Anna had longish blackish-brownish hair and huge brown eyes. She looked shorter at about 5"3' or something like that.

"So," Rocky speaks up. "We're R5, but I guess you guys already know that. I'll introduce ourselves anyway. I'm Rocky and there's Riker, Ratliff, Rydel, Ross, and Ryland."

"We should all get to know each other better by having an amazing dinner then getting some ice cream." I say. I love ice cream. With that, we all headed to the restaurant. So, I found out that they were both really good friends even before this. They all love to have fun. They always hung out at friends' house and loved to go bowling, swimming, etc.

"Alright," I say as we're driving to the ice cream parlor. We were trying to see how well Anna knew us, since she claims that we're one of her favorite bands. "Favorite color."

"Riker's is blue, Ratliff and Rocky green, Rydel pink, Ross yellow, Ryland red." She says without hesitation. Wow...

We all ask a few more questions until we get to the ice cream parlor. We have an amazing time there and head back home. We had arranged the living room so that there were two sofas that could easily be used as comfortable beds.

We all go our separate ways from there.

~Riker POV~

We just get home and arrange the sofas into two beds. Rocky goes upstairs and straight to out bedroom. Ross and Ryland go up to their bedroom. Rydel, Ratliff, and I stay downstairs and talk with Anna and Josh. We were asking them questions to get to know them better.

"Have you ever been in a relationship?" I ask.

"Nope." Anna said.

"Yep." Josh says.

"Three different relationships within a year." Anna teases.

We all laugh. "Do you guys like anyone?" Rydel asks. _That would be her question. _

"Maybe." Josh says.

"Actually, yes." Anna says at the same time. They both laugh. "Now, I have to ask you guys that. Do any of you like anyone?"

Right then, Rocky comes in the living room. "Hey guys. What's up?"

"Just in time to answer a very super mega important question." Ratliff says. We all laugh. "Well, I do like someone." Ratliff starts. "She's fun, pretty, and really amazing."

"I like someone too." Rocky says sitting down. "She's really nice and kind and she is really pretty."

"Well, I really like this one girl. I wish I saw her more often but I see her sometimes. She is also really nice and always tries to cheer people up."I say.

"My turn." Rydel says. "Well, I like this guy. He's funny and kind and we're really close."

~Anna POV~

After listening to everyone's descriptions of who they like, it doesn't look like anyone will tell me directly. Looks like I have a little mystery...

**My first chapter of my first story. :)** **Please review. I would really appreciate it. Also, I decided to give you one clue about who each person (Riker, Rocky, Rydel, and Ratliff) likes in each chapter for the next few chapters. I will tell you who the person is actually is soon, right before the drama... As for Anna and Josh, they are just gonna try to find out who they all like and get them together.**

**So... I guess that's all. **

**Please review :)**

**~R5-is-so-amazing**


	2. Laura (Sacramento, California)

**Hey! :) Here's the next chapter. Thanks for reviewing whoever did. It really made my day. Btw, I for to mention this but Anna is 15 almost 16 and Josh is 16. Well, here's CHAPTER 2! :) Hope you enjoy.**

**Oh, and I don't own anything in the story. Just the story itself. That goes for every chapter. :)**

~Riker POV~

_Beep Beep Beep. _I slap my hand on the alarm button to turn it off. I close my eyes for just two seconds when...

"GET UP, RIKER!" I hear before a pillow comes down on my face. Of course.

"ROCKY!" I shout. "WHY?!"

"Cuz we leave in an hour so... GET UP AND GET READY!" I get up, shower, and change before heading downstairs. Everyone is already downstairs.

"Morning everyone." I say sitting down in a seat next to Ross.

"Morning sleepyhead." Rydel says. "Here." She hands me a plate full of waffles. We eat quickly then headed into the tour bus. We had all packed last night and were ready.

"So." I start when we are all on the bus and moving. "We have to choose and practice songs for our performance in Sacramento." We were touring all over the country. I look at my tweets. "The fans wanna hear 'Loud', 'I want you bad', and 'Say you'll stay'. Any other suggestions?" I ask looking at everyone.

"Well, I really like 'Take you There'." Anna speaks up after a moment of silence.

"That works," I reply. "Now, we have to change up the songs a little so that everyone can get a little solo." I had no idea how this was gonna work but...

"I have an idea." Ross says. "We'll do the songs normally just with more harmony from Josh and Anna. Then on 'Take you there, we can have them solo on most or all of it."

Then, there was a chorus of "That'll work," and "good idea, " to "Ross, you actually had a good idea," and "Sometimes, you're not a complete idiot." We decided to do just that. We rehearsed the songs and knew exactly how we were gonna do it.

Suddenly, the bus stops. "Well, we're here so if you are finished rehearsing, you can go sightsee." Dad says. "Alright!" we all say getting off the bus. We first go to a little café. We each ordered coffee or hot chocolate. After that, we walk around the city for a while before going back to the tour bus to get ready for the concert. The concert was at 6:00 and it was 4:30 right now. I get changed and sit down next to Anna, who was also already ready, on the couch.

~Anna POV~

We get back to the bus and I quickly change into what I call "concert clothes". After I change, I sit down on the couch to try to figure out my so-called mystery. I could just try to ask them and see if they will tell me now. I doubt that will work. Right then, Riker sits next to me. "Hey."

"Hey." He says. We stare at each other for a minute. I was about to say something when we hear a knock. Riker walks to the door that leads outside and opens it. What's there is a big surprise.

"SURPRISE!" Standing there was Laura. "Hey!"

"LAURA!" Riker shouts before giving her a huge hug. "What are you doing here?" She says something about seeing their concert tonight, but I wasn't paying attention. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Ross and Rocky come out from the back of the bus, where we all sleep. Ross sees Laura and runs to her.

"Laura! What are you doing here!" He also says before giving her a hug too. As Laura explains why she's there again to Ross, I look at Rocky. Maybe it's just me but I think he looks a little jealous... Maybe not. I think I'm seeing things. I look at Ross, Riker, and Laura, then back at Rocky. Nope. Rocky looks completely fine now. He walks up to Laura and the cycle repeats.

Right then, Rydel comes out from the back of the bus and Ratliff follows. Eventually, everyone gives Laura a hug and Josh and I meet her. She's really nice and kind. "Well, I got to go. I need to find my seat so I can watch you guys tonight. Bye and break a leg!" She says heading out the door. It was 5:30. We were all ready so we start to head onstage for sound check.

Finally, it's 6:00. I was so nervous, but I was ready. "You ready for this?" a voice behind me asks.

"I guess. I'm scared but I'll deal with it." I reply. He grabs my hand and pulls me to the side of the stage. I can't see it but I just know that my face was red. The concert finally starts.

"We're R5! There's Rydel behind the keyboard, Ratliff behind the drums, and Rocky Riker right there with their guitars! And I'm Ross and proud to introduce two new members of R5 for this tour, Anna and Josh!" I hear that and my heart skips a beat, but Josh pulls me onstage. The crowd cheers. "Our first song will be LOUD!" We sing/play Loud, I want you bad, and Say You'll Stay. It was really fun. Finally, it's time for our song.

"How was that guys?!" Riker asks the crowd after Say You'll Stay. The crowd screams louder than ever. "Well, then you're gonna love this. Get ready for... Take You There!" Well, here it goes.

~Rocky POV~

I can't wait for this song. The fans will love it! The song starts. Riker, Ross, and I start the song with Ratliff while Rydel comes in a little later.

Josh_: I'm the type of guy who likes to stay out._

_There's something special dancing all night._

_Rocking, oh yeah, that's what we're all about_

_You're looking good I'm feeling all right._

Anna_: 'Cause the world's a space_

_Look at all the beauty you see_

_I'm right here where you want me._

_I'll take you to a place,_

_Best thing that has ever been seen._

_Come on baby, take a chance with me._

_Everyone: Oh-oo-oh_

_I can take you there_

_Oh-oo-oh _

_Baby we can roam afar_

_Oh-ooo-oh oh-oh-ooo_

_Oh-ooo-oh oh-oh-ooo_

_Oh-ooo-oh oh-oh-ooo_

_Oh-ooo-oh_

The song eventually finishes. The crowd goes wild. I look at Laura in the crowd. She's smiling. We get off stage and Laura comes up to us.

"I have great news!" She yells. "If it's ok with you guys, I can come on the rest of the tour with you!" Yes! That' be amazing. We ask our parents and they say yes. We all go back to the tour bus. I keep looking at Laura. She's so pretty. But I'd never get her. Ross or Riker would have a better chance with her...

**Done :) Well, I may have made Rocky's 'crush' a little obvious, but it will soon change... Hope you enjoyed and review! :)**

**~R5-is-so-amazing**


	3. The Answer

**Hey! I'm back :) Here's chapter 3! Btw, sorry it took a while. There was last minute school ending stuff. Then I went to a few end-of-school-year parties. But anyway, ENJOY!**

~Riker POV~

I wake up and look at my clock. 6:30. I get up and eat breakfast. Surprising, I'm the first one up, but not for long. Rocky soon comes down the stairs. Followed by Ross then Laura. Laura. She looks so pretty. She's amazing. If only I had the courage to ask her out. Maybe I could. One day before the end of the tour. I will ask her. I can do this. I hope...

~Ross POV~

_"Laura! Laura!" I shout._

_Laura was standing a lime away but turns to look at me._

_"What is it Ross?" Laura yells back._

_"Laura, I love you." I say. _

_"I love you too." Laura say before running to me._

_"Will you marry me?" I ask._

_"Of course I will." I stare at her big brown eyes. We start to lean in when..._

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! Ughhh! Stupid alarm. Just at the good part too... I decide to just get ready for the day since it doesn't look like I'm gonna be able to go back to sleep. I start to go to the living room part of the bus when...

"Hey Ross."

I turn around. "Hey Laura." Wow. We walk down to the living room together. Maybe I should ask her out. I wanna, but I don't have the guts to. Maybe soon. I hope. Before the end of the tour. Maybe.

We go towards Riker and Rocky. One by one, everyone else starts to pile in. Soon enough, our parents go to the front of the bus and start to drive to our next destination: Salem Oregon, where out next concert is.

Two hours later

~Riker POV~

We are finally on our way to Salem, Oregon, where our next concert is. Everyone is finally awake. The trip from Sacramento to Salem is about 8 and a half hours so we had a lot of time to kill.

Right now, my mom and dad were driving. We were just sitting around talking.

"What songs should we play at our next concert?" I ask. A few suggestions were thrown around the room as we decided what to play. We finally decided to play 'Can't Get Enough of You', 'Wishing I was 23', 'All About the Girl', and 'Take You There'. That was cool. We were gonna play our songs from a long time ago. When I mentioned this, we decided to add one of our new songs. So, we added "Here Comes Forever'.

After all that, we all sat in a big circle and were asking each other questions that everyone had to answer truthfully.

"What are your favorite meal: breakfast, lunch, or dinner?"

"Breakfast." Reply Ross, Ratliff, Josh, and Rocky.

"Lunch." Reply Ryland and Anna.

"Dinner." Reply Riker, Laura, and Rydel.

"Next question, would you rather take a plane or boat to a faraway country?" The questions were fun and silly. More questions were like "Do you prefer ice cream or candy?" and "Who's your favorite band besides R5?". We have a lot of fun asking random questions.

The game was going pretty well and was al fun and games until someone asks..."Who are your crushes?"

I don't think I wanna answer that but... I have to.

"I'll go first I guess." Ratliff bravely says. "I like... Rydel."

Rydel's eyes widen. "I-I like you too!" She says.

"In that case," Ratliff starts, "Will you be my girlfriend?"

"YES!" Rydel says before attacking him in a hug.

"Awwww..." Anna and Laura say.

After that, I decide to just say it. Ratliff did it and so can I.

"Laura." I say. But after a second, I realize that I wasn't the only one to say it. Ross and Rocky said it with me. At the same time. We look at each other then at Laura. Laura's eyes widen.

"Umm... that's..." Laura stutters.

"W-Who do you like, Laura?" Ross asks. All three of us are both scared but eager to know. She can only like one of us... Who will it be?

Laura starts, "I like..."

**First, sorry that the chapter is short. I haven't had much time but haven't posted in a while.**

**Second, I have a question for this story. Who do you want Laura to end up with? Riker, Ross, or Rocky? Although I'm warning you now, one of them will definitely not be with Laura and if he has the most votes, I'll just take the second most votes. I'm doing that just so I don't give away the plot. :) Anyways, answer the question in a poll on my profile and review! Thanks for reading! And, please try to get others to read it too :) That'd mean a lot to me.**

**~R5-is-so-amazing**


	4. The answer (part 2)

**Heyy! :) so... I'm back with Chapter 4. Sorry it took a while, I had trouble trying to write this chapter. But I got it now. :) ENJOY! And I don't own anything (unfortunately).**

* * *

_Last time:_

_"W-Who do you like, Laura?" Ross asks. All three of us are both scared but eager to know. She can only like one of us... Who will it be?_

_Laura starts, "I like..."_

* * *

~Laura POV~

"I like..." I can't tell them. I do like one of them but... I don't wanna hurt the other two's feelings. Don't get me wrong, I love all three of them but, there's one that I really like. But I can't tell them. I have to make up an excuse. I need to talk this over with Rydel. But, first, I'll give a crazy excuse... "I have a confession..." Well, here goes nothing. "I like girls and I really like Rydel! Rydel follow me." I suddenly add while running to the room that I was staying in with Rydel.

Rydel looks at me confused but follows me anyway. "Laura I love you like a sister but-" Rydel starts before I cut her off.

"No that was a lie. I need to talk to you about who I really like." I interrupt.

"Ok. Good. That'd be really weird honestly." She says relieved.

"I know. But I need your help. I know who I like but I need you to help. I don't wanna huts their feelings." I say flopping onto my bed.

"Just tell them. They all know that its only one of them." Rydel says sitting next to me.

"That's true." I reply. "I just hope they all understand."

"Um, Laur, which one of them do you like?" Rydel asks.

"Well..."

~Ross POV~

Laura runs out of the room. Rydel follows looking very confused. I don't blame her. We're all confused. I try to break the silence but have nothing to say. I look at Riker. He looks back at me.

"Well..." I say. She can't be serious... "I think she's lying..." Riker and Rocky look at me like I'm crazy. "Ohh... she _was_ lying." I totally knew that.

"She's trying to hide who she really likes." Rocky explains. He turns back to Riker. "That means she only likes one of us..."

"This can't end well..." Riker mutters.

~Rydel POV~

Wow. I'm kinda surprised but I also kinda expected it.

"Is that really true?" I ask.

"Yep." Laura replies. "Riker is the one I like."

"I think you should tell them. Ross and Rocky won't be that disappointed."

"Yeah. I guess I will." Laura says standing up. "I'll tell them right now." Laura and I walk out of our room and towards everyone else. Everyone turns toward Laura. I see Laura about to say something when my dad comes in.

"We're stopping here for the night since it's 3:30 now, your concert in in two days, and we don't have a long way to go. You guys can go sight seeing for a little if you want. Just be back be 10." He says. Everyone gets off the bus.

We all head into town and find a little café.

I look at Laura and she looks back. I nod signaling her to tell everyone.

~Laura POV~

"So..." I start. "I guess you all know that I was lying about you know what."

"W-we figured." Riker stutters. Funny. He seems the most nervous but he will probably be the most excited.

"Well, I guess I'll tell you that I like-" I get cut off by a phone ringing.

"Sorry. It's my phone." Riker says. He checks his phone. "Mom needs someone to get food from a store. Anyone wanna go?" He asks.

"I'll go." Rocky says.

"Me too." Anna says. They leave and head to find a store.

"Maybe I should wait until Rocky gets back. That way it's fair." I say trying to stall for more time.

"Ok." Everyone else says.

"Did Anna look eager to go with Rocky?" Josh asks sounding a little jealous.

"Oooo... someone has a crush on Anna." Ryland teases.

"so maybe I do." Josh says. "I doubt she'd like me more than a friend. That's all we will probably be."

"Don't think that way." Riker calmly says. "She may like you back."

~Rocky POV~

Anna and I finally find a food store. We get a bunch of snacks and food for dinner tonight and lunch and dinner tomorrow. We walk out of the store and sit down on a bench across the street to rest. Right now, I know everyone is probably talking about who Laura likes. I do wanna know but if I do, I might regret it.

"Why didn't you stay to hear who Laura likes?" Anna asks interrupting my thoughts.

"I didn't want to regret it. I know that she won't like me but if I don't hear it, I won't know that for a fact." I reply.

"But if it is you?"

"Then... I guess she can tell me if it is."

She nods. "Makes sense. I guess." There's silence for a minute.

"What's going on between you and Josh?" I finally ask.

"Well I like him but I doubt he likes me in that way."

"Why don't you think so?"

"Well, he's dated people before. They were all really pretty and amazing. I'm just me." She said looking down.

"And what's wrong with being you?" I ask. "You are amazing and pretty. Don't think that you're not." She looks at me and smiles. I stare into her eyes. Those big brown eyes.

"W-We should probably head back to everyone else. B-before they start to worry." She says with our eyes still locked to each other.

"If we have to." I reply. We finally look away from each other and I know, I'm completely over Laura.

* * *

**And there is chapter 4. :) Thanks Arlene (I'mNotPerfectAreYou) for the idea in the beginning. It was hilarious when I saw your review and I had to put it in there. **

**Oh and btw, I changed the summary of the story cuz I know exactly where I want this story to go now. :)**

**Review please! I'll take constructive criticism or suggestions too. Thanks for reading! :)**

**~R5-is-so-amazing**


	5. New crushes?

**HEY! It's me! So heres chapter 5. I know you guys don't wanna hear me talk so...ENJOY! :)  
**

* * *

**~Riker POV~**

Rocky and Anna finally get back with food. Everyone else turns right to Laura when they see them.

Laura tries to think of an excuse. "Um... Maybe I should tell you guys when we get back. We should keep looking around. We have four hours til we have to get back." No one bothers arguing with her because she's not gonna tell.

"Rydel and I are gonna walk around alone. See you later." Ratliff says. With that, they leave holding hands.

"Josh and I are gonna find an arcade somewhere. Bye." Ryland says leaving with Josh.

"I promised Anna ice cream on the way back from the store so... We'll get going." Rocky says going to find an ice cream parlor with Anna.

"That leaves us three." Laura says meaning Ross, her, and me. Well this was awkward.

"Let's just walk around I guess." Ross says. We walk around the town. We find a candy shop and each get a jar full of M&M's. We sit on a bench and munch on them while talking about everything.

**~Rocky POV~**

After Anna and I left everyone else for ice cream, I stopped thinking about Laura completely. We finally find an ice cream parlor after walking for about five minutes. We go in and sit down on opposite sides of a booth. I order a chocolate sundae and Anna orders a vanilla milkshake. Our orders eventually come and dig in.

"So..." Anna starts.

"So..."

"Are you still into Laura? I thought you would rather stay with her than take me to an ice cream parlor where you never promised me anything."

It was true. I made up the story. Why did I? Was it because I didn't want to be with Laura right now? Most likely. But why did I choose to go with Anna when I could have gone somewhere with Ryland or Riker or Ross or anyone else? Or maybe it's because...

"I'm honestly not really into Laura anymore." I reply. "I guess I just wanted to get her out of my mind for a little."

Then she asks the question I was dreading. "Why did you choose me? I mean, not that I'm complaining. It's been amazing so far, but wouldn't you rather hang out with a guy?" I think I knew the answer to that question but I don't know if I'm ready to tell her.

"Well, I guess I just wanted to spend some time with you. We'll only see each other for another few months. I see everyone else all the time. And Josh went with Ryland so I couldn't bring him too."

"That makes sense." She answers. She seemed satisfies with my answer so we finished our ice creams and we talk about other things like school, as though I haven't been to school in a long time. We have an amazing time and head back to the bus at around 9:00 pm.

**~Anna POV~ **

Rocky is amazing but I think he has something on his mind. When he told me he wanted to hang out with me just to get Laura off his mind, I know that was I lie. I don't know what the real reason is but I will find out. Maybe he's having an argument with one of his brother or something.

**~Ratliff POV~**

Rydel and I first just walk around the town looking at everything. After, we sit by a lake and watch the duck swim around.

"They look like they're having so much fun." Rydel says admiring the ducks.

"Yeah." I reply. "You know, ever since I met you guys, my life has been perfect. I tour all over the U.S. and maybe soon all over the world."

"I hope that one day, we'll tour all over the world. Maybe to France or Australia." Rydel says.

"I don't care where we go, as long as we're together." It sounds cliché but it's true. I love Rydel.

"Aww. That's sweet." She says cuddling closer to me. We watch the ducks swim around for about an hour before heading back to the bus. When we get back, Rocky and Anna are already back. Soon, everyone starts to come back.

When Laura gets back, she goes straight to her room.

"I'm gonna see what's wrong." Josh says heading towards Laura's room.

**~Josh POV~**

I knock on Laura's bedroom door.

"Come in." she says. I open the door and walk in.

"Hey. What's wrong?" I ask. Laura was laying face down on her bed.

She sits up. "It's just, Ross, Riker, and Rocky probably are waiting for me to tell them which one of them I like. I don't want to hurt their feelings when I say."

"Oh.." I have nothing else to say really. What should I say? "They may be disappointed but they're brothers and they will have to get over it eventually. They know that they can't change your mind so, all they can do is accept it."

"Y-you're right. M-Maybe I should just tell them. " She says looking at me in the eye.

"Y-yeah you should." The words came out of my mouth but, why was I regretting it? And why do I have butterflies? I stare into her eyes and smile. She smiles back still not looking away. This can't be happening, but it is. No one moves until, we start to lean in, and our lips touch.

* * *

**And that's chapter 5. :) Warning: It will get crazy relationship-wise. So... I have another question. Is there any pair that you want together? If no one tells me anything, I'll just go with how I planned the story. But, if someone wants a specific pair, I'll try to make it happen. Any pair from the characters already in the story. Im not adding any more characters. **

**Um... that's all so: Thanks for everyone who reviewed. They make my day. Thanks for reading and I'll have chapter 6 up soon. Hopefully...**

**~R5-is-so-amazing**


	6. Feelings revealed

**Hey! :) I'll get right to it. ENJOY!**

**I don't own anything...**

* * *

_Last time:_

_She smiles back still not looking away. This can't be happening, but it is. No one moves until, we start to lean in, and our lips touch._

**~Laura POV~**

We both pull away. What just happened? One minute he was just helping me out. Next thing you know, that happened.

"I'm so sorry! I don't know why I did that." He says quickly looking down.

"T-That's okay. Um, wanna just completely forget about this?" I ask.

He looks back up at me and smiles. "About what?" He says. We then get up and head out to the living room. I was expecting everyone to start asking me about you-know-what, but no one does. I sit down in an empty seat next to Rydel. I decided not to bring it up. Maybe later, but not now.

It's 10:00 pm now so we decide to just go to bed. I go back to my room and instantly fall asleep.

**~Josh POV~**

I lay in bed, not able to sleep. I replay those five minutes in my head over and over. The thing was, I didn't wanna just forget about it. I couldn't. I can't. I won't.

**~Rocky POV~**

Everyone gets up and goes to their room. I stay put. Riker turns around before reaching the room that we share.

"What's wrong?" He asks me. "Aren't you coming?"

"Yeah in a bit. I think I'll stay out here for a little." I answer. He comes up to me and sits next to me.

"What's wrong?" He asks again. I know he won't give up. I'm guess I can tell him. We've been roommates since I was born, he's my big brother, and I know he'll listen.

"There's this one girl..." I start. "And I... I don't know what I think of her."

"This is about Anna isn't it?" He asks. I nod. "It's kinda obvious. You do like her. You should totally ask her out."

"I would but I don't wanna make anything awkward between anyone." I say.

"That's what everyone says. You might as well try."

"Maybe I should."

"No, you will." He says smiling. "Tomorrow. We don't have a concert tomorrow. We can go to a restaurant or something. Ask her then."

"Okay. I will. Thanks Riker." I hug him.

"You're welcome. Now, lets get to bed. You don't wanna be tired when you ask her out tomorrow." With that, we both head to our room and fall asleep.

The Next Day

**~Still Rocky's POV~**

I wake up to Riker's stupid alarm like the past eighteen years. I get up and get ready for the day. Soon enough, everyone is in the living room eating cereal the Anna and I bought yesterday.

After breakfast, we just practice for tomorrow's concert.

Three hours later (6:00 pm)

**~Riker POV~**

We're finally in Salem, Oregon, where our next concert is. I suggest going to a restaurant for dinner. Our mom and dad decide to go off on their own. After they leave, we find a restaurant close by. We find a booth close to a window. Ratliff, Rydel, Ryland, Josh, and Ross sit on one side and Laura, Rocky, Anna, and I sit on the other side in that order. Out waiter comes and we all order.

After we order, everyone talks about different things. I try to get Rocky's attention without Anna finding out. I decide to text him.

**To: Rocky – **R u gonna ask her?

His phone rings and he opens the text. He reads it, then replying. A second later, I get a text.

**From: Rocky – **Right now?

**To: Rocky – **Yes right now.

**From: Rocky – **Idk if I can do this.

"GUYS!" I scream. Everyone stops talking. "Rocky wants to do something." I add.

"Oh great..." he mutters. "I guess I'll just get this over with." He turns to Anna. "So... w-will you go out with me. Like on a date? You don't have to if you don't want but-"

"Yes. I will." She says smiling. He hugs her, then kisses her on the cheek.

"Awww..." Laura and Rydel can't help saying. Anna and Rocky both turn red but are still smiling.

**~Rocky POV~**

YES! She said yes! We're not dating yet, just one date but still! The rest of the dinner goes well. Everyone has an amazing time. We get back to the bus to talk about , I think of something.

"Should we make it public? You know, tell everyone. Or keep it a secret?" I ask.

"I think we should keep it secret for a little until we're sure." Anna replies.

"How about this, if our date goes well, we'll make it go public. And if not..." I can't even say it. I want this to go perfectly. She looks at me with an 'I understand' look. We the talk about Laura.

**~Laura POV~**

Things were going pretty well until Ross asks the question I was dreading.

"Laura? Will you tell us who you like now?" Ross asks. He seemed nervous when he asked. I look over at Riker. He looks at me wanting an answer too. At least I know that Rocky will be fine with whatever I say.

"Alright." I say. "You have to promise not to be mad at who I pick."

"Promise." Ross and Riker say at the same time.

"I-I like... Riker. I'm sorry Ross." I say. I see Ross frown a bit but smile again.

"That's okay." He says. I know he's not completely fine with it but he seems okay. I look at Riker and he smiles and gives Ross a reassuring smile. It was about 10:00 now so Rydel and I went to our room. We hear everyone else start to get up and go to their rooms too.

**~Ross POV~**

Everyone starts to get up and go to their rooms when I look at the clock. 10:00. I move to the couch next to a window and just stare out the window. Soon enough, someone taps me on the shoulder. I look up. It's Riker.

"Hey." He says sitting down next to me. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah... crushed but okay." I say. I wanna just break down and cry but I try not to.

"Come here." He says while pulling me into a hug. Then, I just cry. I can't help it. "Shhh. It's okay." He sooths. I climb onto his lap and bury my head into his chest. We stay like that for a minute until I stop crying. I sit back down where I was before.

"Thanks." I say.

"No problem. You know whenever you need me, I'm here for you." He says. "I'm always gonna be your big brother." I smile.

"I love you. Like a brother of course." I say.

"I know. I love you too."**  
**

* * *

** That's chapter 6. I thought I should end it in something nice and sweet. Thanks for everyone who reviewed. Your reviews are amazing!**

**So, pairs that I have so far: **

**Ross/Laura 2 votes  
Riker/Laura 2 votes  
Rocky/Anna 1 vote  
Ross/Anna 1 vote**

**I'm still taking suggestions if you still wanna give any pair. Make them as crazy as you want. The crazier, the funner (I know that's not a real word just shut up...) to write and hopefully read. I'll write about any pair you guys want. I will eventually put every pair that you guys suggest in the story at one point. I promise. I just can't have all of them at once.**

**So... I just found a new R5 song that I LOVE! It's "Always". I know that's an old-ish song but I always find a new R5 song, listen to it for weeks, then find a new one. Yeah... My new favorite song EVER! :) Yeah... I might be obsessed.**

**You know what would be so amazing? If R5 or one of the members of R5 read this story... I've been thinking about that for a while. I doubt it'll happen but just a thought. It would be awesome if that happened though. :) i wish...  
**

**Well, that's it for now. I know, I never shut up... Well that's just me. I'll stop talking now. I'll have chapter 7 up soon. :) Bye!**

**~R5-is-so-amazing**


	7. Fun and Nightmare (Salem, Oregon)

**Hey! ENJOY! I don't own anything except the storyline!**

* * *

The next day

**~Ross POV~**

I wake up and everything is normal. Everyone is talking, eating breakfast and having fun. Hopefully, it will stay that way. I try to be excited for our concert tonight but you can only be so happy when you find out the person you like likes your brother. I try to forget about it but it keeps coming back into my mind.

After breakfast, we head out to the stage, where we were gonna preform. The stage was big with a lot of room to move around, which was good. It was almost 12:00 pm, when sound check starts. We get on stage when people start to come in and sit down. We play part of "Can't Get Enough Of You" for sound check. After that, we had a little question and answer time with the crowd.

"Who wants to ask a question?" Riker asks the crowd. Most of them raised their hands. "You." Riker says pointing to a random girl in the crowd.I hoped it wasa fun, silly question and not a question about Laura and me.

"What's your all time favorite song by R5?" The girl asks. Ok good. I like that question. All the questions were fun like those including questions like "Pancakes or Waffles?" and stuff like that.

After about ten questions, it was 12:30 and time for the actual concert. The concert went really well. Everything went pretty much crowd was so excited. It was really fun and made me happier. After the concert **(A/N sorry I don't wanna write about the concert.), **we had a short meet and greet. All of R5, Laura, Ryland, Anna, and Josh signed pictures, took pictures, and answered any short question the fans might had. Anna and Josh also had a great time at their first meet and greet, since we didn't have one at the last concert.

After that, we get back to the tour bus all tired out. It was about 3:00. We had another concert tomorrow so we had to leave immediately. We were stuck on the bus so we were trying to decide what to do. We chose songs we wanted to play for the concert tomorrow then practiced for a little. After that, we were debating between playing a card game or playing the Wii. We voted and there were four votes for the card game and five for the Wii. We turned on the Wii and decided to play Wii Sports Extreme **(Yeah I just came up with it. You'll see why. It's made up by the way. Don't go to stores trying to find it or anything)**. Wii Sports extreme was like Wii Sports but you could have up to ten players playing at a time instead of four. **(That's why, cuz there's nine people so yeah...). **We chose our characters and decided to play bowling.

"I'm gonna beat you all!" Rocky yells taking his first turn. Gutter ball both times. "WHAT?!" We all laugh. The game ends up with Ryland in first, Rydel in second and Rocky in third. We played other games until it was dinnertime, around 6 pm. We had a pizza that we heated up in the microwave. It wasn't the best dinner but you can't really get a gourmet dinner on a bus.

After that, we played cards for a little. We were playing go fish.

It's a really fun night. No one brought up Laura and Riker. I was happy about that.

**~Rocky POV~**

It turns out I'm not that good at bowling... at least on the Wii. Oh well. I had fun anyway. We played go fish next. I was kinda good at it. I was actually about to win until Riker says we should go to sleep, considering it was almost 11:30 pm. We all went into our rooms.

"Thanks Riker. I was about to win that round." I say sarcastically when we get to our room.

"Sorry." He says laughing. I glare at him playfully. "'Night Rocky." He says.

"Night." I say. Soon enough, I fall asleep.

Three hours later

I suddenly wake up. I heard someone screaming. Riker must have heard it too cuz he woke up. "Who is that?" I ask. Then I realize. "I think it's Anna." We both get up and head to her room, which was next door. We slowly open the door to see Anna twisting and turning in her bed. Riker and I run to her. Riker kneels down trying to wake her up.

"Shh... Anna, wake up. It's just a nightmare." Riker and I try to shake her awake and it works. She wakes up.

"What happened?" She asks.

"You had a nightmare. Don't worry. Everything's fine now." Riker sooths.

"Riker, go back to bed. I'll handle this." I say.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive." Riker gives Anna one last hug then goes back to our room. "Are you okay now?" I ask Anna. She nods. "Want some hot chocolate or something?" She smiles and nods again. We get up and I take her to the living room where I make both of us some hot chocolate.

"Thanks." She says when I hand her a mug. We sit on the couch.

"Welcome." I reply. She takes a sip. "Wanna tell me about your nightmare?"

"Um... can I tell you tomorrow or something? I don't feel comfortable telling you right now."

"That's fine." I say. As long as she feels better, it doesn't really matter. I grab a blanket and put it around us. She cuddles into me.

"Thanks Rocky." She says.

"You're welcome and sure." I reply. We stay in our position for a little until we see a flash. She turns to me scared. "Don't worry. It's probably just lightning." We finish our hot chocolate and head back to her room. She climbs into her bed. "Night Rocky."

"Night." I reply. She falls asleep and I go back to my room. We all sleep peacefully the rest of the night.

**~No one POV~**

If only they knew what was coming for them...

* * *

**And that's the end of chapter 7! I'm not sure if I did the concert right but let's just pretend. I've never been to an R5 concert. Or any concert from a famous band...**

**Anyway... replies-**

**Maddi: Thanks :)  
ImGonnaCallYouFern: ok that's fine :) Interesting name btw. Lol.  
SarahBearR5: Thanks :) and yeah I have. I love it!**

**So do you guys want Anna/Ross or Laura/Ross more? I have about the same amount of vote for each and I wanna know which you want more. By the way, keep in mind if you would rather have Raura or Riaura. That could affect your decision. Ross can only be with one person.  
**

**So I found "Keep Away From This Girl" a few days ago but now I'm obsessed with that song as well as "Always". I have both stuck in my head and listen to both of them non stop.**

**That's all I guess. Remember to vote and thanks for reading and reviewing! Bye.**

**~R5-is-so-amazing**


	8. Dates and police(Olympia, Washington)

**Hey! So... there's a long author's note at the bottom. Please read after you finish reading the story. Enjoy! Sorry it's a little short...  
**

* * *

**~Riker POV~**

"So." I say walking up to Laura. "How about a date? Tonight. After the concert." Everyone was doing different things right now. Rydel and Laura were reading a magazine before I interrupted them. Ross, Rocky, and Anna were playing around with a guitar. Ratliff, Ryland, and Josh were playing a videogame.

She smiles. "Love to. Where?"

"Leave that all to me." I say.

"Okay them. Tonight it is." She replies. Rocky hears us and comes over.

"Hey, wanna double date?" He asks. "You and Laura, and me and Anna."

"Sure. Should be fun." I reply.

"Hey Anna." Rocky calls to Anna. She looks up from the guitar she was playing with.

"Yeah?"

"How about we go on that date tonight." Rocky asks. Anna smiles.

"Alright." She replies walking up to Rocky and hugging him. It was 3:00 pm and our concert was in Olympia, Washington at 6:30 pm. We were almost there since our parents have been driving most of the night.

Three hours later

We finally make it with a half an hour to spare. We walk out to the stage. It wasn't as big as in Oregon but it was enough for us to be able to run around like we always do.

We set up out instruments then walk around outside a little bit. Olympia looked like a big city. We walk back to the stage and see fans already there. We start the sound check and question and answer session. At around 6:45, everyone starts to come. By 7:00 pm, the audience full and there are no seats left. We do our "ready, set, rock" handshake then start to go onstage.

"Hey everyone!" Ross yells running onstage. "Are you guys ready for an amazing concert tonight?" the crowd screams. "I'm guessing that's a yes. Our first song is... 'ALWAYS'." We preform a bunch of different songs. New songs. Old songs. Original songs. Covers. The crowd was amazing.

After the concert

We all run off stage. "That was awesome!" I say. We get back on the bus and change. Laura, Rocky, Anna, and I then head to a nearby restaurant. We walk in. the waitress sees us and seats us. We look at our menus and wait for the waitress when Rocky gets a call from Ross. He gets up and takes the call. When he comes back, he looks nervous.

"What's up?" I ask.

"We gotta get back to the bus." He replies.

"Why?"

"There are supposedly two police officers waiting for me there." He says. With that, we all get up and head back to the bus. Something tells me this will not be good at all.

**~Ross POV~**

We get home after the concert and Laura, Riker, Anna, and Rocky go on their dates. That leaves me, Ryland, Josh, Rydel, and Ratliff. We decide to play cards. We get a pack of cards and start to play 21. Ratliff was dealing out the cards when there was a knock on the door.

I get up and open the door. There were two policemen standing in front of the door. "Hello, may I help you?" I ask trying not to laugh because it sounds so formal.

"Is this the Lynchs'... bus?" One of the policemen asks.

"Yes it is." I reply.

"Is Rocky Lynch here?" The other asks.

"No, he and a few other went to a restaurant downtown." I reply. Ratliff comes over.

"Is there a problem?" Ratliff asks.

"Yes. Can you please call him to come back right now?" The first officer asks.

"Sure." I say. I take out my phone and call Rocky. The phone rings a few times until he finally picks up. "Hello?"

"Hey. Dude, I'm on a date. This better be important." Rocky replies.

"Trust me it is. You need to come back now. There are two police officers waiting for you."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes I am."

"Why?"

"I don't know. Just come back so we can find out."

"Fine but if this is a joke, I will murder you."

"It's not. Trust me. "

"Ok fine. We're leaving now."

"Ok, hurry. Bye."

"Bye." He hangs up.

"He says he will be here in a little." I say to the police. They nod. We wait about five minute when Riker opens the door followed by Laura, Anna, then Rocky. Then I heard six words I never thought I'd hear in the same sentence.

"Rocky Lynch, you are under arrest."**  
**

* * *

**And that's chapter 8. Hope you liked it. **

**Replies:**

**Maddi: I love their old songs! I don't think it's possible for them to write a bad song. And I love 'All About The Girl' and I looked up 'My Confession' and now I'm obsessed. :) I love them!  
UNICORNSRlife: That's kinda true... :) But there are a lot of Raura stories since Austin and Ally.  
SarahBearlovesR5: I love Riker's and Rocky's parts best in any song. :) Their voices are amazing!  
doctorwhoharrypotter55: Thanks :) and I really wanna go to one of their concerts. Maybe one day we will. :)**

***SPOILER!* Don't read it if you don't wanna know. Skip down to the bolded part if you don't wanna know! :) just a warning. **For the Ross/Laura vs. Ross/Anna vote thingy, Raura won. Which means there will be Raura. It also means Riaura will soon break up. Sorry for anyone who wanted Riuara. I also need to know who you want Anna with. It can be any guy in the story except Ross.

**So... I was watching some R5 interviews on Youtube and I now ship Rocky/Ratliff (Rockliff). They are just so amazing. Anyone else? Or just me? They're my new favorite ship. Just thought I should put that out there. I should write a Rockliff story... Maybe later. In the near future...**

**OMG. So I found "Cali Girls" from R5 and... I love it! Especially since I was born in California. I also found "Never". They are amazing. All their songs are amazing and perfect. Rydel needs to sing more! :)**

**Sorry if I talk a lot. I don't think any of my friends know about R5 or if they do, they're not obsessed. So I have no one to talk to about R5 except you guys. But you guys are awesome. So... yeah that's why I talk a lot.**

**Last thing: I need someone to be the 'bad guy' in the story, so if you wanna be in the story, fill out the application below...**

**Name: **(Real or made up. I don't care.)  
**Boy or Girl?:  
Physical appearance:  
Description of character: **(The only catch is your character must love singing/preforming)  
**Do you wanna be surprised or do you want me to tell you that I chose you?: **(Sorry, if you don't have an account, I will just have to surprise you :) )

**If you guys wanna know how I'm choosing, I'm looking at the application (obviously) and your dedication to this story (how often you review, etc.) Yeah... I'll need the extra character soon.**

**That's all for now. Review! :)**

**~R5-is-so-amazing**


	9. The Picture

**Hey! I'm back! Here's the next chapter... The one you're all waiting for! Just kidding, but I did leave you all with a huge cliffhanger... :)**

**I don't own anything recognizable! Lol**

* * *

_Last time:_

_"Hey. Dude, I'm on a date. This better be important." Rocky replies._

_"Trust me it is. You need to come back now. There are two police officers waiting for you."_

_"Are you serious?"_

_"Yes I am."_

_"Why?"_

_"I don't know. Just come back so we can find out."_

_"Fine but if this is a joke, I will murder you."_

_"It's not. Trust me. "_

_"Ok fine. We're leaving now."_

_"Ok, hurry. Bye."_

_"Bye." He hangs up._

_"He says he will be here in a little." I say to the police. They nod. We wait about five minute when Riker opens the door followed by Laura, Anna, then Rocky. Then I heard six words I never thought I'd hear in the same sentence._

_"Rocky Lynch, you are under arrest."_

* * *

**~Rocky POV~**

"Rocky Lynch, you are under arrest." What?! I look around. Everyone looks speechless. Including me.

"What did I do?" I ask now terrified.

"Perhaps this picture might explain everything." On of the officers say handing me a picture. I look at it. There's nothing wrong.

"Um... officers, I don't see anything wrong with this picture." I say still investigating the picture.

"Maybe she will be able to explain." The officer says pointing to Anna.

"What?" Anna walks up to me and takes a look at the picture.

"I have a few questions." The other officer says. "Are you two dating?"

"No. We were just on a date a few minutes ago." I reply still not knowing where this is going.

Riker walks up to us. "Can I see that?" He asks. Anna hands him the picture. His eyes widen a little.

**~Riker POV~**

I look at the picture. No way. I turn to the officers. "There's no way that could have happened." The picture... I turn to Anna and Rocky.

"It looks like the night Anna had the nightmare. You guys were laying on the couch. Anna was laying on Rocky. And they had a blanket covering them. Enough info?" I explain. The look on their faces showed that they knew what was going on now.

Rocky gets really nervous now. "W-We never did it! I swear."

"That's not what someone else told me. The person who gave me the picture said that you guys said that you did." The officer says.

"B-But you have no proof. And we didn't! Why is it such a big deal anyway?"

"Rocky." I say. "You're 18. She's 15."

"B-But..." Rocky looks like he's about to cry.

"I'm sorry but unless you have proof that you didn't, we have to take you in." The officer says. He puts handcuffs around his hands behind his back.

"R-Rocky!" Anna starts to cry. She's about to run to him but I grab her. The officers take Rocky and go out the door. We all watch as the police car drives away with Rocky looking out the window.

No one moves for a minute. No one can believe it.

"This is all my fault." Anna says quietly beginning to sob. I carry her to the couch and sit down. She sobs into my shirt.

"It's not your fault. Shh... It will be okay." I soothe. Rydel, Ratliff, Laura, Ryland, and Josh are all standing there speechless and confused.

Ratliff finally moves and sits down next to me and rubs Anna's back to comfort her. "Why don't you tell us the whole story." He says softly. Everyone gathers around us.

She looks up at him. "Well, last night, I had this nightmare and Rocky and Riker come to comfort me. After a few minutes, Rocky told Riker that he could go back to sleep. Rocky stayed with me. We got up to get some hot chocolate. After we made the hot chocolate, we sat on the couch and drank it. Rocky got a blanket and we just... cuddled..." She says in between sobs.

I hug her. "It's okay."

"I never should've had that nightmare. Rocky would still be here." She says.

"You can't control your dreams or nightmares." Laura says. It doesn't look like Anna was gonna ever forgive herself.

There was silence for a little when I get a call. It's Rocky. "Hey. Are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah." He says shakily. It sounds like he's been crying. Rocky Lynch, crying. "P-Please come quick. I-I'm s-scared."

"I know. I'll be there as soon as I can. Promise. I'm leaving right now." I reply.

"T-Thanks. P-Please come quick." He says.

"I will. See you in a little. Bye."

"Bye." He says. I hang up.

"I'm going to see Rocky." I say. "Can you guys please tell mom and dad what happened? Where are they anyway?"

"Yeah I will. And they're at a restaurant. They left after you guys did." Rydel answers.

"I-I'm coming w-with you." Anna says quietly. I smile.

"Sure. Come on." Anna and I leave. It's a five minute walk and we finally find it. We walk in not knowing what to expect. We walk in to prison and walk up to the lady behind the counter. "Hello, we are looking for Rocky Lynch."

The lady types some stuff into the computer and finally says, "Yes, we are getting him now." A few minute later, Rocky comes to the 'main lobby'.

"Riker! Anna!" He says running up to us. We hug him. "You came!"

"Of course. You're my little brother." I say. "We're bailing you out." A smile grows on his face. I tell the lady at the counter, pay the money, and get back to Anna and Rocky.

"Well?" they both say.

"You're out, Rocky. Let's go back to the bus." I say. We get to the bus and everyone's relieved to see Rocky. Luckily, our mom and dad weren't mad since they know it's not true. Going to sleep that night was amazing knowing that all my siblings, and Ratliff, Anna, Josh, and Laura, were safe and sound.

* * *

**That's chapter 9! :) I hope you get what I was trying to say. If not, PM me or review and I'll tell you what I was trying to say. I also hope I did that right. I don't know how jail works so...**

**Replies: **

**ImGonnaCallYouFern: Thanks! :) I love all those songs and Ratliff and Rocky's cover of 'Thrift Shop' was amazing. I watched it so many times. It hilarious and awesome. They should do more covers like that. :)**

**Maddi: Thanks! :) you saw them in concert? How was it? I love it when Rydel sings. She needs a few songs on the new album. Ratliff needs some too. And I can talk forever about them. You're not the only one. :)**

**XxXRauraXR5XAusllyXxX: Thanks! That means a lot to me. :) The funny thing is, I get inspired when I read other writers' stories. I'm surprised my stories aren't like theirs. And I can talk forever about them too.**

**4ever-disney-girl: Can you also put a what she looks like (physical appearance) too. Sorry, I just fixed it but I just realized I forgot that part. :). Thanks for reviewing too!  
Guest (1): No, Anna and Josh aren't siblings. They're really good, close friends.**

**Guest (2): Thanks! :)**

**Guest (3): Can you also put a physical appearance please. I kinda forgot to add that. Sorry. Thanks. :) And that's kinda where I was going with this... :)**

**By the way, if you are a guest, I suggest choosing a name when you submit a review. That way, you know which 'guest' you are if I reply to you. Thanks! :)**

**I don't have much to say... for once. That's what I get for updating twice in one day. Just for you guys! :) You guys are awesome!**

**I'm still taking applications for the 'bad guy' if you guys wanna apply. I have two so far.**

**Thanks for reviewing/reading! Bye!**

**~R5-is-so-amazing**


	10. Culprit and Secret (1) (Boise, Idaho)

**Hey! So... If you didn't catch on, the 'lightning' that Rocky thought during Anna's nightmare was actually a flash form the camera that took the picture. Just thought I'd mention that for anyone who didn't figure that out... Anyway, ENJOY!**

* * *

The Next day

**~Rocky POV~**

Everything was finally sorta back to normal. Everyone was talking, eating breakfast, and just having fun. It was great. But I just can't stop thinking about yesterday. Luckily, the police agreed to keep it a secret so it didn't get all over the country and doesn't ruin our career. But I'm still thinking about it. Who took that picture? How did they get it? Why are they doing this?

"ROCKY!" Riker calls interrupting my thoughts.

"What?" I reply.

"You okay?" He asks.

"Yeah. I'm fine."

I know he doesn't believe me, but ignores it anyway. I know he's gonna ask me about it later. "Anyway, we're gonna start a game of Monopoly. Wanna play?" He asks.

"Sure." I say. We were stuck on a bus for a few more hours. Our next concert was tomorrow night in Boise, Idaho.

We set up the game and start the game. Everyone knows that we will probably never finish this game, especially with nine people playing. But, we play anyway.

Anna went first, since we were doing youngest to oldest. She rolled a three. She landed on and space where she could buy a house and bought it. This went on with everyone for a while. The game was fun and most of us had a great time. Riker, Anna, and I tried to act like we were having fun but knew that we weren't really into the game.

After about two hours into the game, we decided to stop Monopoly and move to a different game, since no one was winning or losing and it would take forever to find a winner. Riker, Anna, and I decided to sit out and headed to Riker and my room.

Right when we step into the room, Anna starts to talk. "I'm so sorry Rocky and I feel really bad. Even though you guys keep telling me that it's not my fault and forget about it I can't. It is my fault an I can't stop thinking about it." She says in one breath.

"Look, it's not your fault though. You didn't know someone was gonna take a picture and give it to the police. And I can't stop thinking about it either so I don't blame you for that." I say.

"Since it looks like neither of you are gonna forget this until you find out who did this, let's go find out." Riker says.

"How? The only thing we know is that they knew where we were staying that night." Anna says.

"The police said that someone gave them the picture. Maybe they can describe him or her." Riker says taking out his phone. He walks into another room and calls the police.

"This isn't gonna work." Anna says.

"Wanna bet?" I ask. "This is Riker Lynch."

"You're on." She says. "If I win, you'll run around the bus screaming jumping up and down."

"Alright. If I win, you'll kiss me." I say.

She sighs. "Look, I love you. But I don't think we should even think about going out again." My smile fades. She adds, "I love you but, I don't wanna get you in trouble again."

"But..." I sigh. "Fine. I change my side of the bet. If I win, You'll give me another chance and we'll go on another date and if you still feel the same way, we'll stop and just stay friends." She thinks then nods.

"Fine." A few minutes later, Riker comes back. Anna and I stare at him.

"Well," he reads off a notepad he is holding. "It's a girl. She has green eyes and blue and brown hair and is pretty tall. That's what the police told me."

Anna stares at Riker shocked. "Looks like you're going on that date with me." I smirk.

"That's not my biggest worry right now. I'll be right back." She runs out of the room and into the living room. Riker and I follow her. "JOSH!" She calls.

Josh turns to look at her. "Yeah?"

"Girl. Green eyes. Blue and brown hair. Tall. Remind you of anyone?" She asks Josh.

"Yeah, but why?" He asks confused.

"That's the person who wanted to get Rocky in jail." She replies getting angry.

Josh's eyes widen. "She wouldn't."

"Yeah she would. She hates me. She would do anything to make me mad." Anna replies.

"Why would she.. do... anything...mean... now..." Josh says realizing something.

"Wait. Who is this girl and why does she hate you?" Riker asks reading my mind.

"It's a looong story. Well..."

**~Laura POV~ (A/N hah you thought I was just gonna tell you the story now. Looks like you're gonna have to wait ;) )**

We just finished a game of Monopoly. Finished is the wrong word for this. More like gave up. No one likes giving up but when it comes to Monopoly, no one has the patience to play a whole game.

Anyway, after Monopoly, we were trying to choose a different game. The thing was, I had other things on my mind. I needed to talk about them with Rydel. Riker, Rocky, and Anna go to Riker and Rocky's room.

"I'm gonna sit out this game too. Rydel, I need to talk to you." I say practically dragging Rydel out of the room.

"What?" She asks.

"Well... YouknowhowisaidireallylikedRikerand-" I guess I start talking uncontrollably fast because Rydel stops me.

"Laur, slow down please." She says.

"Well, you know how I said I really liked Riker and not Ross that way? Now, I might be liking Ross more. Riker's awesome but I just don't feel that spark anymore." I say not knowing what her reaction would be.

"I don't think that's a bad thing. You can't control your heart and what it wants. All you have to do is tell Riker. He'll understand. I know he will."Rydel says.

"Thanks Ry. I guess I'll tell Riker soon. Maybe later today."

"Yay! You can do this Laur. I have complete faith in you." She says.

"Thanks! So.. What's up with you and Ratliff?" I ask.

"He's the best! He's so amazing and nice and everything!" She squeals. "I love him."

"Have you ever kissed him yet?" I ask really curious.

"Actually, no. He knows that would be my first kiss and wants to make it unexpected and special."

"Aww. That's so cute." Now, I'm squealing. What can I say. We're girls.

"We're such girls." Rydel says reading my mind.

"I know. Anna's nothing like us though." I say.

"She can get girly sometimes but not often. She'd rather play videogames than read a magazine and stuff like that. But, she's still a great person and fun to be around." Rydel replies. I nod. Right then, as if on cue, we hear Anna call Josh. We walk out of the room to see Anna getting angrier by the second and Josh just shocked. I had a feeling now won't be a good time to talk to Riker...**  
**

* * *

**There's chapter 10. Hope you liked it. And, just a little fun fact, I don't think I've ever finished a game of Monopoly... :)**

**Replies:**

**doctorwhoharrypotter55: I'll see what I can do and I pretty much ship everyone together in R5. Everyone is so nice and amazing to each other. :)**

**4ever-disney-girl: Thanks :)**

**ImGonnaCallYouFern: Thanks! :) And I don't talk to my friends about them even though I want to. I was at a sleepover about a week ago and someone mentioned them but no one was obsessed with them, I don't think. I'm probably the only one...**

**Maddi: Thanks! :) And OMG you are sooo lucky! That seems soooo fun. :) I really wanna go to one of their concerts. And Rydel and Ratliff NEED songs on the new album. They ARE amazing!**

**Arlene: Thanks! :) That's amazing. I don't think I can spend ten days away from my computer... lol**

**Thanks 4ever-disney-girl for applying for the 'bad guy'. You got it! :)**

**So... now that you know that Raura is together, who do you guys want Anna with? I have one vote for Ryland and one for Josh. You can choose between Josh, Ryland, Riker, or stay with Rocky.**

**So... My new R5 song that I'm obsessed with this week (Has it even been a week since I last found a song? Lol) is "Love to Love Her." OMG it's amazing! It's sooo catchy and everything. I love any song where Riker or Rocky solos. They're all amazing but Riker's and Rocky's voices are just awesome.**

**I think the one of the best feelings for me is finding a new R5 song that I've never heard before. I love finding new songs by them because I know it will be amazing and perfect. And they always are. I've never found a bad R5 song, which is pretty amazing. **

**Isn't it weird that I find a new song almost every time I update... Weird... Maybe its cuz I always listen to R5 songs when I write. Yeah... that's probably why...**

**Well I guess that's all for now. So... review! :) Til next time! Bye!**

**~R5-is-so-amazing**


	11. Culprit and Secret (2) (Boise, Idaho)

**Hey! I'm back! So, ENJOY! I don't own anything...**

* * *

_Last time:_

_"Girl. Green eyes. Blue and brown hair. Tall. Remind you of anyone?" She asks Josh._

_"Yeah, but why?" He asks confused._

_"That's the person who wanted to get Rocky in jail." She replies getting angry._

_Josh's eyes widen. "She wouldn't."_

_"Yeah she would. She hates me. She would do anything to make me mad." Anna replies._

_"Why would she.. do... anything...mean... now..." Josh says realizing something._

_"Wait. Who is this girl and why does she hate you?" Riker asks reading my mind._

_"It's a looong story. Well..."_

**~Anna POV~**

"It's a looong story. Well..." I start. Right then, Ratliff and Ross come out of their rooms. "Oh look, everyone's here. Anyway, in kindergarten, I met this girl, Edna Jones. We became best friends. We were always hanging out with each other until sixth grade. In sixth grade, that's when our grade started to split into the popular kids and everyone else. Edna and I promised each other that we would either both become popular or neither of us would. Six grade went fine. We were still together. In the beginning of seventh grade, she wanted to join the cheerleading squad. So, she tried out and got in. I was happy for her until I realized that, since she made it in, she was automatically popular. I told her that and she just said that I was jealous of her cuz she got in. We stopped being friends and that's when I met Josh. Then, during the middle of seventh grade til the end of eight grade, our school held all kinds of contests. And every time, she beat me, becoming more and more stuck up. Eventually, we became enemies. But, at the end of eight grade, out school had one last talent show. Josh and I entered together. Edna entered by herself. Long story short, Josh and I won. The prize for winning? Coming here to tour with you guys. She became super jealous and swore she'd get revenge." I explain.

"Everything makes sense now." Riker says. "We have to tell the police." He says taking out his phone.

"Wait," Laura says behind him next to Rydel. "I heard the story but, the police isn't gonna believe you without proof."

"Isn't that proof enough?" Rocky asks. "Anna can just tell the story again."

"They're gonna think she made it up." Rydel explains. We're all quiet. She's right.

"Call her." Josh says to me. "You have her number."

"She won't answer. I've tried before. She'll just ignore me." I say. "I guess it doesn't matter anymore unless she does something else." Everyone else agrees.

We decide not to worry about her unless something else happens. Right then, the bus stops, as if right on cue. We look out the window. We're here. In Boise, Idaho.

**~Laura POV~**

Now that the "Rocky-in-jail" situation is mostly cleared up, I guess I can talk to Riker now. I look at Rydel and she gives me a look that says that now is a good time. I take a deep breath.

"Riker. C-can I talk to you?" I ask, my voice a little shaky.

"Yeah sure." We go to my room. "What's up?" He asks.

"This is kinda hard but..."

"You realize that you like Ross now more than you like me?" He interrupts.

"H-How did you...?"

"It's obvious. The way you guys hang out all the time. I can tell that when You and Ross hang out, you act different than when you hang out with anyone else." He explains.

"Are you mad?" I ask worried.

"No. Maybe a little jealous but not much. Ross is my baby brother and you're my best friend. I'm fine with it." He says smiling.

"Thanks for understanding." I say pulling him into a hug.

"No problem." He says hugging back. We eventually break apart and head back to the living room where everyone else is about to go out. They had a concert tomorrow night so they were free today.

Now, time to talk to Ross. It shouldn't be hard. I know he still has feelings for me so it should be easy. We all walk outside when I pull Ross over.

"Ow. What?" He asks.

"I have to tell you something that I think you'll like."I say. From the corner of my eye, I see Riker smiling. I'm so glad he's not mad at me.

"Well?" Ross asks impatient.

"I know I said that I like Riker but... I like you." I say.

"Are you serious?" He asks smiling.

"Yep."

"That's amazing!" He says pulling me into a hug. We walk back to the rest of the group hand-in-hand. Everyone sees us holding hands but don't ask any questions. I knew they knew and they knew that I knew that they knew. The rest of the day was relaxing. We walked around the city, shopped in some stores, and just had a great time. After about four hours, we go back to the bus and head to sleep, since it was about 11 pm when we got back.

The next day

**~Ross POV~**

We're on our way to the stage. It's about a 15 minute drive from where we were when we stopped. We ate a quick breakfast and before you knew it, we were here. Our concert was a little earlier than usual at 12:00 pm, noon. Anyway, we got there at 11:15 and some people were already there for sound check.

We get on stage and get ready for sound check. 15 minutes later, we were ready for sound check and there were about half of the crowd there. We played some songs for sound check then had a question and answer time.

The first few questions were fun and silly like "Which one of us would win in a fight?" and stuff like that.

"Alright." Riker says trying to calm the screaming crowd. We have time for one more question. The rest of he crowd starts to fill in the empty seats and Riker points to a girl in the front.

I turned around just for one second when I heard that little girl's question.

"This question is for Riker. Are you and Laura dating?"

I turn around. What? Rydel and Anna look shocked. Ratliff, Ryland, and Josh look confused. I look at Laura backstage. She and Riker look embarrassed. I look at Riker for an answer.

"No, we're not dating. Why would you think that?" He asks nervous.

"I saw you guys at a restaurant together and then left almost right away. Why?" I was really starting to hate this little girl. Now, Rocky and Anna look worried.

"We got a call from Ross and had to get back to the bus right away." Riker answers slowly. It was the truth, just not the whole truth.

"Oh, ok." The little girl says.

We all look at each other then start the actual concert.

After the concert

**~Riker POV~**

We just finished signing autographs and were now back on our bus heading to our next destination. I sit on the couch in the living room and go on twitter. Uh oh... That's not good at all...

* * *

**That's chapter 12. Hope you liked it.**

**Replies:**

**doctorwhoharrypotter55: Thanks! :)**

**Cynthia02: Thanks! :) Glad you like it.**

**Raura larano: Yep. Glad you're happy about that. Lol :)**

**SarahBearlovesR5: I just listened to it and OMG! It's the best. I love it too now. :)**

**ImGonnaCallYouFern: OK good :) and Thanks! :) They are just soo amazing. They are definitely my favorite band ever.**

**Arlene: But for ten days?! That seems soo hard. Good job :) and YAY! :)**

**Maddi: Does that answer your question? :) and Thanks. I really wanna see them one day.**

**I need to know who you want Anna with. So, who do you guys want her to be with?  
**

**So thanks to SarahBearlovesR5, I love "Wanna be your everything"! It's sooo good. You have to listen to it if you haven't already. That's the fifth new song I've found since I started writing this story :).**

**So, just curious, what was you guys' first R5 song you heard? Mine was "Crazy 4 U". The first video I watched was the one where R5 made the lyric video for that song. I still watch it all the time.**

**I was reading this story from the beginning to end just to make sure it all makes sense and stuff and I realized that my author's notes at the end get longer and longer for each chapter. I started off with one little paragraph thingy and now I have so much to say. I guess it's just cuz I love talking to you guys.**

**And... just cuz I'm curious, who do you think would win in a fight out of the members of R5? I just thought of that while writing this chapter but am curious now. Who do you guys think?**

**Last thing... OMG! THANKS FOR 45 REVIEWS ALREADY! I'M SOO HAPPY! I only expected 10-15 reviews for the whole story and now, I'm not even close to done, and almost 50 reviews! THANKS! You guys are awesome!**

**~R5-is-so-amazing**


	12. The news

**HEY! Chapter 12! ENJOY! :)**

* * *

_Last time:_

_We just finished signing autographs and were now back on our bus heading to our next destination. I sit on the couch in the living room and go on twitter. Uh oh... That's not good at all..._

* * *

**~Riker POV~**

My face drops. Ross sees and comes over. "What's up?" He asks.

"Um... nothing."

"Yeah right... Just tell me." He says. I give in knowing that he won't give up until he knows.I show him my phone. His smile disappears. "Uh oh... Better not show anyone else." Too late. Just then, everyone comes to the living room. Oh great... Note the sarcasm.

Rocky comes over to me. "What's up?" He asks.

"Nothing."

"I know something's up. Give it." He says indicating my phone. I pull it away from him. "Riker, give me you ph- wait I can just use mine." _Crap. Forgot about that. _

Rocky takes out his phone and goes on Twitter. His face drops. "Fantastic..." He says sarcastically.

Anna hears and walks over to us. "What's fantastic?" She asks.

"Nothing!" Rocky, Ross and I shout at the same time.

"What happened?" She demands. We sigh. I hand her my phone. She reads the tweets.

**~Anna POV~**

Riker finally hands me his phone giving in. I'm not sure what to expect but look anyway. Then I see it. There were a bunch of tweets about Riker and Laura. Honestly, I don't know why they were trying to hide it from me.

Until I look further. There were tweets about Rocky in jail! Apparently, someone was visiting their relative and saw Riker, Rocky and me. There were so many theories why we were there.

We could've been visiting someone, but why was only us three there? What about everyone else?

The only other option: One of us was in jail. Then there was a bunch of crazy theories on why we would be in jail.

This is bad. Really bad. If they find out the truth... who knows what'll happen to R5.

"Maybe they'll forget about this soon..." I try saying to lighten the mood.

Right then, Rydel walks over. "Um... guys? You might wanna look outside."

We look out the window. There were so many people surrounding the bus. Riker's phone rings.

"Um... Mom wants everyone that's around the bus to move so she can keep driving." Riker says. He walks to the door and opens it slowly. The crowd starts screaming questions about Riker and Laura and Rocky. Ratliff, Laura, Ryland, and Josh come out to the living room. Riker looks at us for help. Everyone runs over there.

One magazine reporter makes her way to us. "What's happening between Riker and Laura?!" She asks.

"NOTHING!" Riker shouts. "EVERYONE GO AWAY!" Surprisingly, everyone walks away knowing we're not gonna answer anything.

"You know, they'll be back." Rocky says.

"Well, we can deal with it then." Ross says.

"They're gonna eventually find out about everything." Rydel says. "We might as well just tell everyone the truth." We all nod.

"Let's worry about this later and relax while we can before we get mobbed with questions again." Ratliff suggests. We all agree. He turns on the TV. The news comes up.

First, it's all over Twitter. Now, on the news!? We watch to see what they say about it.

"Everyone knows about the amazing new band, R5." The reporter starts. "Well, I was just checking my Twitter when I saw some very interesting things. I first saw this picture." A picture shows up on the screen. It was a picture when Laura, Rocky, Riker, and I when we were on our dates. The reporter starts talking again. "A fan had posted this picture and said that they saw Riker and Laura on a date and Rocky and, one of the newest additions for the band for this tour, Anna on a date. There's nothing wrong with that I guess, but then I read the description. The fan who took that picture said that they all left before they even ordered their food. I thought that was suspicious, so I kept researching. Eventually, I found another picture." Another picture appears on the screen. It was a picture of Rocky, Riker, and I hugging after we got Rocky out of jail. Kill me now... She keeps talking. "There are rumors that one of them got into jail. Is it true? No one knows. Well, that's all for today. If we find anything else out, we'll report it. Bye." The reporter finishes before a commercial break comes on.

"This is not going well..." Ross says.

Suddenly, my phone buzzes. I got a text from Edna? We haven't talked since the talent show. I open it.

**From: Edna** – Hey, did u c the news?

**To: Edna** – Yes, what do u want?

**From: Edna** – Just thought I'd let u know that I have an interesting picture with me.

**To**_:_** Edna** – I know. You're the one who got Rocky in jail!

**From**_:_** Edna** – Congrats. Maybe you're not so stupid. I still have the picture. I can give it to that reporter if u want.

**To: Edna **– No! U can't! It'll ruin R5.

**From**_: _**Edna** – I won't give it to her, under one condition: We trade places. I'll stay there with R5 and u can come back home.

**To**_: _**Edna **– No. I won fair and square.

**From**_:_** Edna **– Then I'll give the reporter the picture and ruin R5.

I have no idea what to do. "What's wrong?" Riker asks. I give him my phone and he reads our conversation. "You can't go back!" Riker exclaims.

"I have to. She'll ruin you guys. That can't happen." I reply.

Laura comes over and reads the conversation. She smiles.

"Laura! Anna's being blackmailed and you're happy!" Riker exclaims.

"Riker, chill. Remember when we said we couldn't turn her in cause we had no proof?" She asks. "Well, here's your proof."

Riker calms down. "You're right." Riker takes a picture of our conversation and e-mails it to the police that put Rocky in jail and told Riker information about who gave them the picture._ After that, _we decide to play cards to get our minds off of it.

**~Riker POV~**

Two hours later, after about fifteen games of go-fish, I get an e-mail. It was the officer.

_I think you should be happy now. Turn on the news. ~Officer Smith._

I get up and turn on the news. The reporter that was on earlier was on again. "A girl, Edna Jones, was caught and arrested for trying to harm the band, R5. Riker Lynch sent in a picture that she had with Anna." The picture of their conversation comes up. "The picture that she had is classified information. More news about it later." Then a commercial break comes on.

"Looks like everything's okay now." Rydel says. "They still don't know the whole story but at least nothing else bad will happen."

I'm glad everything's fine now.

* * *

**That's the end of chapter 12! Hope you guys liked it. I'm not sure if you can't go to jail for trying to harm a band but, let's pretend. After all, this is a fanFICTION. :)**

**Replies: **

**ImGonnaCallYouFern: Thanks! :) I love 'Never'. And I thought Rocky would win too. But I'm not positive.**

**Cynthia02: Thanks! :)**

**Maddi: There will be a lot of drama... :) And I was listening to Austin and Ally songs and found 'Crazy 4 U' sometime in the beginning of December 2012.**

**SarahBearlovesR5: I don't really like JB's 'love me' but I love R5's cover of it. :) And I've listened to 'Wanna be your everything' so many times too. And I was kinda think maybe Rocky would win... But now that I think about it, maybe Ross... or Ryland...**

**By the way, 4ever-disney-girl, I really hope that you're not that evil. :)**

**So... I still need to know who you want Anna with... So far I have**

**Riker/Anna 0**

**Rocky/Anna 1**

**Ryland/Anna 1**

**Josh/Anna 1**

**So... my new song for this chapter is "DNA" by R5. It's really good and you have to listen to it if you haven't. :)**

**That's all, I guess. What do you think will happen next? Review and thanks for reading! :)**

**~R5-is-so-amazing**


	13. A nice normal day (Carson City, Nevada)

**Hey! It's me! I don't own anything and ENJOY!**

* * *

The next day

**~Ross POV~**

After everything that happened during the past few days, everything was finally back to normal. Well, not normal. But good. Well... you know what I mean.

I decided to ask out Laura. Everyone knows I like her and now I know she likes me too. I haven't had time to think about it but now, I'm sure. I'm gonna ask her. Everyone was just watching Disney channel. Austin and Ally was on. It was one of the old-ish episodes. Successes and Setbacks. I remember filming that episode.

The episode was almost over. Once it finished, another episode came on. This one was a newer episode. Ferris Wheels and Funky Breath. We were halfway through the episode when the bus stops and mom and dad came in.

"We're here!" Mom says.

We were at our next concert destination: Carson City, Nevada. Our concert wasn't for another two hours so we set up our instruments and walked around the city. Luckily, besides a few fans who asked for autographs, no one bothered us about what had happened during the last few days.

We decided to eat at a restaurant since we had a lot of time to spare. Mom and dad sat at a table by themselves and everyone else sat at one big table.

We ordered and I decided that I would ask her out now. "Laura?"

"Yeah?" She answers.

"So, I was wondering, if, maybe, you wanna, go out with me?" I ask.

She smiles. "Of course." She says giving me a hug. I hugs back and look around. Everyone's smiling. I was afraid of what Riker would think. I look over to him. He's smiling. I know he's not completely over Laura but at least he's not mad.

Two hours later, we were on stage and preforming. The crowd was great. They were so energetic and everything. After the concert, we went back to the bus and were on our way to Phoenix, Arizona. It was over 11 hours drive so we had to leave right away.

**~Riker POV~**

We got back to the bus. I went to Rocky and my room and laid on my bed. I loved the fact that my little brother was happy now being with Laura. I just couldn't help but feel a little jealous. I mean, I still like Laura.

Rocky walks in. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"How do you know something's wrong?" I ask.

"We've shared a room since I was born. We talk about everything. We tell each other everything. I can tell." He says.

"Well, it's just that..." I start.

"You still like Laura and now she's with Ross?" He guesses.

"Yeah." I reply.

"It's what you always tell me. You can't change who your heart desires." He says giving me my own advice.

"You're right."

"Think about it this way. Laura's happy. Ross is happy. I'm just happy knowing our little brother's happy." He says repeating what I said in my mind earlier.

"That's true. Thanks Rocky." I reply.

"You're welcome. You helped me all the time. Just thought I'd help you for once." He says. He jumps onto his bed. "Did you know we're stuck on this bus for almost 12 hours?!" He exclaims.

"Yes, Rocky. Deal with it." I say.

He turns on the radio. 'Loud' comes on. "We're on the radio!" We both jump up shouting at the same time before laying back down and cracking up.

Right then, our door opens and Anna walks in. "Can you guys get any louder?" She asks laughing.

"We're on the radio. That's pretty big." I say.

"Well if you come out to the back of the bus, we're listening to it too. Come on." She says walking to the back of the bus. Rocky and I follow her. I sit on the couch next to Ross. Ross smiles at me. I smile back. We finish listening to the song.

"Wow. We were on the radio!" Ratliff yells.

We all high-five each other. After that, we all kinda split up. Laura and Rydel go to their room. Ratliff, Anna, Ryland, Rocky and Josh go to the kitchen to make dinner. I go to my room. I listen to music for a little until someone walks in.

"Hey." Ross says coming in.

"Hey." I reply.

"Are you mad?" He asks sitting next to me.

"About what?"

"Me asking Laura out."

"Well, I'll admit, I'm a little jealous, but I'm not mad." I reply.

"Good." He says. "Just checking."

"Glad you checked AFTER you asked her out." I reply jokingly.

"Well, sorry." He pretends to be annoyed. We both laugh. "Well, this tour has been so weird so far and it's only been a little more than a week."

"But it's interesting. Maybe not great but interesting." I reply.

"So much has happened. Anna and Josh joined us. Then Laura did. Then Laura liked you. Then Rocky got arrested. Then Anna got blackmailed. Then Laura liked me. All within eight days. Who know what'll happen during the next five weeks. We still have forty shows left." He says.

"Well, we won't find out til it happens."

"Hopefully nothing horrible happens again."

"Yeah. But whatever happens, we'll all get through it together."

* * *

**There's chapter 13. I thought I'd just have a normal, non-dramatic, brotherly lovey chapter. :) Also, I think I put that one line, "You can't change who your heart desires" so many times, in different words, in both my stories... I'm not sure if that's a real quote, but it's my favorite quote. :) But it's true.**

**Reviews:**

**Cynthia02: Thanks! :) and do you mean my favorite stories on fanfiction? I like a lot of them. I love XFeelXTheXLoveX's stories. She's a really good writer. **

**4ever-disney-girl: lol! I swear, I was laughing for about fifteen minutes. I wouldn't hurt a fly... unless it hurt me first. I'm not sure why that was so funny but it was. :)**

**Arlene: Thanks! :)**

**Thanks for reviewing! I love reading your thoughts on this story. And, if you don't know this about me already, if you wanna give me story ideas, I'll add them in, if I can. :)**

**So, if you haven't read my other story, 'The Unexpected Love' you should. It's a Rockliff story. I absolutely love Rockliff right now. They're amazing. **

**This might be your final chance to vote for who you want Anna with. So far the results are:**

**Anna/Riker 0**

**Anna/Rocky 2**

**Anna/Josh 2**

**Anna/Ryland 1**

**I added my vote in there too but I'm not telling who I want. :)**

**Alright, random question. Well... not really random, but question. Who's your favorite R5 member? I can't choose one. They're all the best. **

**I love how Riker takes charge while still being fun and he cares for his younger siblings and Ratliff.**

**I love how Rydel doesn't care about what others think and she's so pretty.**

**I love how Ratliff is so hilarious.**

**I love how Rocky and Ross are so energetic.**

**And I love how Ryland is so amazing and takes care of the whole band. **

**Together, they're amazing and perfect. :)**

**That's all for this chapter. Review and thanks for reading! :)**

**~R5-is-so-amazing**


	14. Rocky and Anna?

**Hey! I don't own anything so ENJOY!**

* * *

The next day

**~Anna POV~**

I wake up and get ready for the day. It's kinda lonely being in a room by myself sometimes. Anyway, I'm about to open my door to get out of the room when I see a folded piece of paper fly in from under the door. I open it.

'Wear nice clothes. Don't ask, just do it.'

Umm... ok... I don't really have nice clothes so I put on what I wore to my first concert with R5. I walk out of my room and all the shades are closed and all the lights were off. It's surprisingly dark considering it's 9:00 in the morning.

I keep walking towards the living room, maybe someone's there. There's a table in the middle of the room. In the middle of the table is a candle and a note. I read the note.

'Remember that bet we had? Remember I won? Here's my side of the bet. Love you. ~Rocky

P.S. Turn around.'

I turn around. "Ahh!" I scream seeing Rocky right behind me.

"Did I scare you?" He asks.

"No Rocky. I just screamed for the fun of it..." I say sarcastically.

He smiles. "Take a seat." He says pulling out one of the chairs.

I take a seat. "Look, I told you already-"

"I know you did." He interrupts. "I just thought I could try anyway. If I change your mind, great. If not, we'll go back to being friends."

"Fine. You can try, but it's hard to change my mind." I reply. Which was true. Once I have an opinion on something, I never change it unless I know I'm really wrong.

"Good." Then, Riker comes into the living room from the kitchen dressed like a waiter.

"Here are your menus. What would you like to order?" He says.

I try not to laugh. "Umm... Riker? Why are you dressed and talking like that?"

"Rocky wants this to be exactly like a restaurant." He says a little annoyed. Rocky and I order and Riker leaves to make our food. "You know, this doesn't have to be exactly like a restaurant." I say.

"Yeah, I know but since we're stuck on a bus and after the last time we went to a restaurant, I didn't think we should've went to an actual restaurant, so I got everyone to help me with this."

"That's so sweet." I say. Riker then comes back with our drinks and meals. It wasn't the fanciest meals, but it was really good. Rocky and I talked about everything while we ate. We eventually finished our food. "This has been an amazing... breakfast." I say. We had pancakes, bacon, and sausages. "But, I'm not changing my mind."

He looks a little sad but slightly smiles. "That's fine." He says.

"Sorry. I just don't want you to get in trouble again because of me. I still feel so bad after the first time and-" I reply.

Rocky interrupts me. "I get it." He says smiling. "It's okay. I've known you for about a week, and I probably speak for all of R5 when I say this, but you're the best. You're like a little sister I've never had."

I smile. "Thanks. So... friends?" I say hoping that we still are.

He shakes his head. "Best friends." I smile and we hug. Everyone comes out of the kitchen and we clean everything up.

After that, we watched TV for a little.

**~Josh POV~**

Now that Anna and Rocky aren't going to date, I wanna try to ask her out. Rocky and my conversation replays in my head.

* * *

_"Hey, wanna help me with something?" Rocky asks me._

_"Sure." Rocky tells me his plan (the 'date' with Anna)._

_"Okay, I'll help."_

_"Thanks. You've known her for a long time. What do you think she'll say?" He asks._

_"Well, to be honest, she's the kind of person who doesn't give up. She won't change her opinion unless she's completely wrong." I reply. I've tried to change her mind tons of times. It never works..._

_"Oh... Well, I guess it won't hurt to try." He says._

_"Yeah." I say. "Can I ask you something?" I ask._

_"Sure. What is it?"_

_"You and Anna are great together, but if she still feels the same way, can I, ask her out?" I ask. I didn't wanna steal her from Rocky, so I had planned to ask._

_"Sure. I'm fine with that. You guys would be great anyway." Rocky replies smiling._

_"Thanks, Rocky." _

_"No problem. Now, let's go see which one of us will get her." Rocky says jokingly._

* * *

I know that Rocky's fine with it so I won't feel guilty. I guess I'll ask her later, when we're alone.

* * *

**That's chapter 14. :) Hope you liked it. Sorry it's a little boring I just needed Anna and Rocky to 'break up', even if they weren't exactly dating, so that Anna and Josh could be together, since that's what you guys wanted. :) **

**Reviews: **

**R5xRauraxAuslly: Thanks! :)**

**Cynthia02: Thanks! :) and I hope you're okay now. :)**

**doctorwhoharrypotter55: Thanks! :)**

**4ever-disney-girl. I know right! They're all perfect. :)**

**Guest: Ok. We'll see. :)**

**Maddi: I know right! I love the connection they all have with each other. :)**

**Arlene: I know right! And I have three brothers too. What a coincidence. :)**

**So, if you're curious, Anna is supposed to be me, even if that's sorta not my name, and Josh is supposed to be one of my best friends that I kinda like... :) Just thought I should mention that. Most of the romantic parts are what I wanna happen between us, even though he likes someone else... Well, don't wanna bore you with my love life... :)**

**Alright, new question: What is your favorite R5 song right now? Mine has to be 'DNA'. Best. Song. Ever! :)**

**So, I got one of my brothers to watch three hours of R5 TVs with me the other day. It was really fun. I think we watched every single one...**

**You wanna know what bothers me a lot? I hate how you can't type sarcasm. I'm really sarcastic but whenever I text my friends and use sarcasm, it doesn't work...**

**Well, that's all. Review and thanks for reading! :)**

**~R5-is-so-amazing**


	15. Hospitals(Pheonex, Arizona) (part 1)

**Hola! It's me! I don't own anything... ENJOY! :)**

* * *

**~Ross POV~**

After Rocky and Anna's 'date', we got to our next destination, Phoenix, Arizona. We got off the bus and head to the stage. We got there just in time. The crowd was really loud, but excited, the best kind of fans.

We played a bunch of different songs. After the concert, there was a meet and greet. We all signed a bunch of pictures and had mini conversations with some of the fans.

After all that, we got to walk around the city for a little bit.

"Laura and I are gonna walk around alone. We'll meet you back on the bus in an hour." I say. We leave everyone else. We walk around.

"There are so many buildings." Laura says. "And cars, and people, and-"

"Yes, there are a lot here." I say smiling. She giggles. I kiss her on the cheek. She blushes.

"I'm glad we're staying here for a few days. It'll give us a chance to have alone time together." She says.

"Yeah. We're staying for two more days before moving to our next concert place." I reply.

We find a candy shop nearby. We get a bunch of candy, for us and everyone else. We walk to a park, sit on a bench, and munch on candy.

Then, we find a little shop. I get her a necklace, that I don't show or give her yet. An hour passes and we have to get back to the bus.

Laura and I are laughing until we step onto the bus. Riker was sitting on the couch.

"Finally! Let's go!" Riker exclaims pulling us outside.

"What are you doing? Where are you taking us?" I ask.

"No time for explanation. We just need to get to the hospital a.s.a.p." He replies. "I had to come back to get you two." We sprint to the hospital, which was a few blocks down from where the bus is.

"Riker... Tell... us... what... happened." Laura says panting as we reach the entrance.

Riker stops. He turns to face us. "You're gonna find out when you get in." We walk in and head to the lobby. The lady at the counter nods at Riker, probably saying that we can go in. We walk in and find Rocky, Rydel, Ratliff, and Ryland sitting outside of a room. Ryland, Rydel and Ratliff are sitting on chairs and Rocky is sitting on the floor by himself.

"Finally, you guys are here!" Ryland says.

"Can someone please tell us what happened!" Laura says.

"The only person who can answer that question is Josh..." Ratliff says.

"All we can tell you is that-" Riker starts before getting cut off by a doctor.

"Um... sorry to interrupt, but I just thought that I'd tell you that you guys may go in now. But stay quiet because he is still sleeping." The doctor says.

"Thanks." Riker says. The doctor walks away. We all go into the room where we were in front of. I was surprised to see Josh laying on the bed.

"He has a black eye, broken arm, and mild concussion." The nurse coming into the room says.

"Is he gonna be okay?" Rydel asks.

"He'll be fine in a few days. He doesn't have anything serious." The nurse replies getting some papers then leaving the room.

We all turn to Josh who's still sleeping. Laura and I turn back to everyone else. "So, what happened?" Laura asks.

I look around the room. I feel like something's missing... Wait..."Wait, where's Anna?" I ask. As if that was the magic word, Josh suddenly wakes up. He looks around the room.

"I guess that wasn't a dream..." he says.

"Are you okay?" Rydel asks.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He replies. He turns to me and Laura. "I guess you guys wanna know what happened." He says as if he was reading our minds.

"Yeah, kinda." We reply.

"Well, it's a long story..." He says.

Just then, the doctor comes in. "I just need to run a few tests to make sure that he really is fine and doesn't have any major injuries that we may have missed. You guys need to wait outside until we're done with this." He says.

We all walk out. Laura and I are still clueless about what just happened, but decide to not question it anymore. We might as well just wait til Josh can tell us.

We stay quiet for a little. Then I realized that Rocky has been quiet this whole time. He hasn't said a word since Laura and I got here. That must mean something really bad happened.

Rocky always tries to brighten up the mood in a bad situation but... he's just sitting on the floor and looking through his phone. I walk up and sit next to him. He looks up from his phone and slightly smiles. But, it's a sad smile. A smile that says that something is really wrong.

After what seems like hours, but is only a half hour, the doctor comes back out. "You guys can go back in while we analyze the results."

We walk back in. "Man I hate hospitals." Josh says when we get back in.

"Who does?" Ratliff says making everyone laugh.

"Now, I can tell you what happened. So," Josh says turning to Laura and me. "After you guys left-"

The doctor comes back in. "Um... I just wanted to say that he is fine and can leave tomorrow." He says then leaving.

"Now, where were we... Oh yeah... after you left." He says causing everyone to laugh again.

"After you left..." He starts again.

* * *

**That's chapter 15! :) Sorry it's a little short... and Hah, like I'd tell you what happened right now. :) You guys know I like chiffhangers...**

**Replies: **

**R5xRauraxAuslly: I love that song too. :) And that makes soo much sense! :) Jonna.**

**Cynthia02: Awesome! :) and Thanks!:)**

**4ever-disney-girl: I love that song too! :)**

**SarahBearlovesR5: I love all those song that you said! :) And I have three brothers. One 14, almost 15, year old, one 11 year old, and one 6 and a half year old, and I'm 14. My 11 year old brother was the one that spent 3 hours watching R5 TVs with me. His favorite is Ratliff cuz he's funny. Exact words. :)**

**Arlene: My brothers are 14 almost 15, 11, and 6 and a half. And I'll put as much Raura as I can. :) and thanks! :)**

**So I'm soo happy right now! I lost the charger for my MP3 player about two years ago and I finally cleaned out the drawer in my desk in my room and I found it! I'm listening to all the older song that I used to/still love. Now to download some R5 songs onto it. :)**

**Question of the... chapter... : What do you think will happen/happened for this story? I know not an interesting question but I wanna see what you guys think. If there's a really good plot, I may incorporate it in the story if I can fit it in. :)**

**That's all! Review and thanks for reading! :)**

**~R5-is-so-amazing**


	16. Hospitals(Pheonix, Arizona)(Part 2)

**Hey! I don't own anything, ENJOY! :)**

* * *

_Last time:_

_"Now, where were we... Oh yeah... after you left." He says causing everyone to laugh again._

_"After you left..." He starts again._

* * *

**~Josh POV~**

"After you left," I start "We all decided to walk around. We found a food store and figured we should get some food for the next few days. Riker, Ratliff, Rydel, Rocky, and Ryland went into the store to get the food while me and Anna stayed outside, since I wanted to talk to her alone. After they went in, I was about to say something to her about... something, and someone comes up to us. It was my friend, John, from school..."

* * *

_Flashback:_

_"Hey guys." He says._

_"Hey. What are you doing here?" I ask._

_"Nothing really. You guys put my girlfriend in jail right?" Oh yeah... he's dating Edna._

_"Look, I'm sorry about that-" I start to say before I felt a pain in my stomach. He punched me!_

_"Sorry's not gonna help anything!" He screams. Anna starts to run to me until he grabs her and pulls her back._

_"Let go!" She says. He kicks me a few more times before picking me up and throwing me to the wall. I start feeling dizzy and blacked out._

* * *

"Next thing I know, I'm here and you guys are crowding me and I told you the story. That's all I know." I say.

"That's great. Just perfect." Ross mutters sarcastically. "Now she's no where to be found!" He exclaims. I look around. I didn't even notice that she's not here.

"Do you know where he could be hiding?" Riker asks.

"No clue." I say sadly. Who knows what could be happening to her right now! Right then, I get a text. I grab my phone that's next to my bed on a mini table. It's from Anna!

_Please help! I'm not sure where I am but it's only about a five min. drive. I'm in a basement of some sort. The house is in the middle of nowhere. There's nothing else here. Please help! I'm scared._

"Guys!" I say. I pass around my phone. Everyone reads it.

"We have to go look for her!" Riker exclaims. "She's somewhere close to here."

"I'll stay here to keep Josh company." Ryland says. With that, Riker, Rocky, Rydel, Laura, Ross, and Ratliff go out to try to find her.

**~Rocky POV~**

We run out of the hospital. Riker takes out a map that he keeps in his pocket. "There's a big desert-type thing here, a few miles from here." He says. We start running in that direction until we see desert. We keep walking until we see a little house. It looked like a shack.

We run up to it and try to find a window when we hear a scream. "Anna!" We all shout at the same time.

"Look for a door or window." Riker instructs. I walk one way and find a little window. I look in. My heart drops at the sight. Anna was tied up and was being kicked, punched, etc. I ran to the others, who have found a door.

"Rydel and Ratliff, stay out here and call the police and warn us if anyone comes." Riker says. They nod and Rydel takes out her phone. "Ross and Laura, watch out from the back of the house." Riker says. "Rocky, come with me." Riker and I silently walk in the house. We hear a door slam and someone walk out.

"That must be John, the one from Josh's story." Riker whispers. I nod. John walks up a set of stairs and Riker and I go into the door, the one he came out of.

Behind the door were stairs. We slowly walk down the stairs when we hear sirens. _Good, the police are here. _I think to myself. We keep walking down the stairs until we reach, what I think is the basement. We look around until we see her, on the ground. We run to her.

"Are you okay?" Riker asks quietly. She shakes her head. At least she's conscious. She sits up and mutters an 'ow'. "It'll be okay." Riker soothes. I help her stand up and pick her up. I carry her outside with Riker following me.

"Omg! Are you okay?" Everyone asks when we get back outside.

"Where are the police?" Riker asks.

"They just left. They caught him, if you wanna know." Laura answers. We all walk back to the hospital, since no ambulance bothered to show up. We get her in the hospital and the doctors take her for tests.

Everyone else goes back to Josh's room. "That's awesome!" He exclaims after we tell him that we found her and she's fine.

The doctor eventually comes back and tells us that Anna's fine. She was put in the same room as Josh. "We should probably call mom and dad to tell them what happened." Ross says.

"I'll do it." Rydel offers. She walks into the hallway to make the call. Wen she comes back, Our mom and dad said that they were glad that we were now all safe and said that we could stay at the hospital overnight.

I walk out into the hallway to think. Riker follows me. "What's wrong? You haven't said anything this whole day." He says.

"I know." I say speaking for the first time today.

"What's wrong?" He asks.

"It's just, Anna and Josh are gonna get together, it's obvious, but... I still love her. Not just like her, love her. I honestly don't want them to get together!"

* * *

**That's chapter 16. Hope you enjoyed it! :) It was a little rushed, but I wanted to get it over with.**

**Replies: **

**Doctorwhoharrypotter55: Thanks! :) and my favorite R5 song... All of them! All their songs are perfect. :) If I had to choose some, they would probably be 'DNA', 'Love to Love Her', and 'Cali Girls'. I like their older songs. :)**

**Cynthia02: Thanks! :) and that's soo cool! :) What's it like there?  
**

**Kate: Yep. It's gonna happen. :)**

**Arlene: Welcome! And Thanks! :) And that's exactly what I was gonna do... :) You got it almost 100% right lol. :)**

**SarahBearlovesR5: Thanks! :) and I know right! :)**

**So... did you guys see the new Austin and Ally and Teen Beach Movie? I did. My favorite songs are "Meant To Be", "Like me", and "Can't stop Singing". The Austin and Ally episode was really good. I enjoyed it a lot. I love 'Steal Your Heart' and I think it was really romantic. :)**

**Last thing, you guys should read my other 'story'. It's not really a story, but a bunch of one-shots. Go read it for more info. :) I'm gonna update that whenever I have a little time.**

**Well, review and thanks for reading! :)**

**~R5-is-so-amazing**


	17. Break-up

**Hey! I'm back. Sorry, it's been a few days... but... Here's chapter 17. I don't own anything and enjoy! :)**

* * *

_Last time:_

_"It's just, Anna and Josh are gonna get together, it's obvious, but... I still love her. Not just like her, love her. I honestly don't want them to get together!"_

* * *

**~Rocky POV~**

I know, it sound so selfish, but it's true. Riker looks at me in shock. Yeah... I don't really scream out my feeling like this. In fact, I never really tell anyone my feelings.

"Look, it's not your fault. It's no one's fault. You can't change her mind." He says.

"I know..." I reply. He pulls me into a hug. We stay like that for a little bit.

"Just try to forget about it. At least for now." He says pulling away.

"Okay." I say. There's no way I can forget about this... We walk back into the room. Josh and Ryland were talking. Ross and Laura were talking. Rydel and Ratliff were talking. I walk up to Anna's bed. She was asleep. Riker follows me.

It was 10:00 pm so we all fell asleep.

The Next Day

**~Riker POV~**

Finally, everyone wakes up and we are allowed to leave the hospital. Anna's in crutches, but can stop using them in a few weeks. Hopefully, we won't need to go there anymore. We all walk back to the tour bus.

"So... That thing I was gonna tell you before.. all this," Josh says.

"Yeah? What is it?" Anna asks.

"I was wondering if, maybe you wanna go out with me?" He asks. I look at Rocky. He looks like he's gonna explode.

She stays quiet for a little, then speaks. "Sure. Why not?" She say smiling. They hug. I look back at Rocky. He has a frown on his face. It was weird, he never got jealous. Luckily, no one else noticed. Rocky goes into his and my room.

**~Anna POV~**

OMG! He finally asked me out! I'm so happy, but there's something telling me that something bad will happen. Maybe it's Rocky? I decided to test my theory. I give Josh a hug and look at Rocky. Yep. It's him. He watches us for a second then goes into his room. I pull away from the hug. "I knew it." I mutter.

"What?" Ross asks.

"Rocky's jealous... I can tell." I reply.

"Well, he loves you. You should talk to him." Riker says.

"Right now? He looks like he's gonna murder me!" I exclaim.

"Now right now, you guys have an interview in a half hour." Ryland says. Everyone turns to Ryland. "Sorry, they just told me. Let's go."

"Someone needs to go get Rocky." Ratliff says. Everyone looks at me.

"Fine." I mutter before going to Rocky's room. I knock on the door. "Rocky?"

"Go away." Well that was harsh...

"It's not about that. We have an interview. In a half hour. We gotta go. Now." I say. Everyone watches me attempt to get him out.

He opens the door. "Let's get this over with." He says. We walk to the interview a few blocks down from where our bus was.

**~Ross POV~**

We finally get to the interview and sit down.

"Hi. I'm gonna be your interviewer. I'm Nicole." Someone says walking up to us. Wow. She had long blonde hair and green eyes. She was about Rydel's height. I can't like her though... I'm dating Laura!

"Hey." We all reply. We sit down. There were two couches. Josh, Anna, Riker, and I sat on one couch and Nicole, Rydel, Ratliff, and Rocky sat on the other. Laura and Ryland stayed backstage.

"3... 2... 1... Action!" The cameraman says.

"Hey everyone!" Nicole starts. "Right now, we're live with the members of R5!" The cameraman presses a button and there's applause. "Okay, so everyone knows about the crazy girl who tried to harm you guys. What happened with that?"

We all look at Riker, who's the best at explaining things like this. "Well," He starts, "She just got a picture that was taken out of context, and it just got way out of hand."

Nicole saw that that subject made us a little uncomfortable so she moved one, which was strange cuz any other interviewer would've piled questions won us about that. "At least it wasn't true. So, I was on Twitter the other day and saw that there's a little argument about Raura and Riaura. Do you have any comments about that?" She asks turning to me and Riker.

We look at each other. "Well, Ross is dating Laura right now." Riker says. "Laura and I are just friends."

"So, Ross, you and Laura are dating now?" She asks.

"Yep. Since a few days ago." I reply. I smile at Laura backstage.

"I bet any Raura fans will be happy." Nicole says looking at the camera. "Now that we know about Ross and Laura, how about you, Rydel? What's going on in your love life?"

Rydel looks at Ratliff. He gives her a look that says 'Go ahead, tell her', and smiles. "Well, Nicole, I guess I can tell everyone now, I'm dating Ratliff." She says proudly.

"That's great!" Nicole says. She turns to Anna. "So, Anna, being the newest member of R5, along with Josh, and the last single girl, what's up with your love life?" She asks.

"Um..." She starts. "Well, I guess that I can say that I'm dating Josh now." She says nervously. Rocky looks like he will explode. But, he just smiles and goes along with the rest of the interview. Questions after those were about out tour, new album, and just fun, silly stuff. Throughout the whole interview, Rocky avoided Anna and Anna ignored Rocky.

"Well, that's all the time we have today. Thanks R5 for doing this and we'll see you guys next time." Nicole says to the camera.

"We're clear." The cameraman says.

"Thanks for coming." Nicole says.

"No problem." Riker says. We all say bye and head back to the bus. Rocky goes straight to his room.

Anna sighs. "I can't believe he's acting this way." She says.

"Well, I don't blame him." I say.

"What?" Laura says coming up behind me. "I think Anna's right. She just doesn't wans Rocky to get into trouble again."

"Thanks Laura." She says.

"No, but if she really loves him, she wouldn't let anything stop them." I protest.

"Ross is right." Ratliff says. "If it was true love, nothing would've stopped them."

"She was trying to keep him from getting into trouble again!" Rydel exclaims.

Laura walks up to Rydel. "I'm with Rydel on this one."

"I'm with Ratliff." I say walking up to Ratliff.

"So, if I got into trouble from us dating, you wouldn't date me anymore?" I ask Laura.

"No, I would rather not date you and make sure you don't get in jail again!" Laura yells.

"Guys, don't-" Riker starts.

"Don't even bother, Riker. We're through, Laura!" I run to Ryland and my room.

* * *

** There's chapter 17. Hope you guys liked it. :) Drama is coming. No relationship s perfect. :)**

**Replies:**

**Doctorwhoharrypotter55: I know right! It was pretty good. And I loved Ross and Maia in it. :) and thanks! :)**

**Cynthia02: Thanks! :) and I live in southern New Jersey. The summers are hot and winters are freezing... :)**

**EnvyNV: Thanks! :) and there's Raura here. :)**

**Arlene: Thanks! It means a lot to me. :)**

**Maddi: Thanks! :) and yeah, I thought it could've been a little better but I still think it was pretty good. And I love the songs in it. And Steal You Heart is probably my fav A&A song. :)**

**SarahBearlovesR5: I loved the A&A episode. And Teen Beach Movie was amazing too! :) I loved every song but I think my fav is "Meant to Be". **

**Thanks for you reviews. They mean a lot to me knowing that you guys enjoy my stories. I still remember a few months ago when I was afraid to post my stories cuz I didn't know what you would think. Now, I'm glad I did. :)**

**If you haven't already, go check out R5xRauraxRydellingtonxRockliff's new story "Mom Dad I'm in love with my brother." We're writing it together and I think it's pretty good so far. :) It's interesting... :)**

**Question: What are you guy's favorite pairings from R5 or the A&A cast? Mine is probably Rockliff and now Rockdel. :)**

**Well, I "Always" end the same way and I'd "Never" wanna bore you guys cuz I'm "Crazy 4 U" guys, and I "Can't Get Enough of You" when you review, so don't "Keep Away From This Girl" cuz you know you guys "Love Me". Lol. Hah. See what I did there. :D Lol.**

**~R5-is-so-amazing**


	18. Back together and hospitals (again)

**HEY! I don't own anything, let's get to it! :)**

_Last time:_

_"So, if I got into trouble from us dating, you wouldn't date me anymore?" I ask Laura._

_"No, I would rather not date you and make sure you don't get in jail again!" Laura yells._

_"Guys, don't-" Riker starts._

_"Don't even bother, Riker. We're through, Laura!" I run to Ryland and my room._

* * *

**~Riker POV~**

What just happened!? I'll tell you, Ross just broke up with Laura because of a little stupid argument. Ross storms off to his room and Laura to hers.

Rydel looks at Ratliff worried. "Don't worry, I'm not gonna break up with you because of a little stupid thing." Ratliff says.

At least someone has some common sense. Rydel smiles.

Anna's still shocked. "I just broke up Raura and Rocky hates me! Ugh!" She says. She hops as fast as she can, which is hard with crutches, into her room.

"How can the break up over something so stupid?!" Rydel asks.

"We have to get them back together." Ratliff says.

"And how are we gonna do that?" Ryland asks.

"Ratliff go talk to Ross, Rydel can talk to Laura, I'll talk to Rocky, and Josh can talk to Anna. Ryland, go make us some food please. I'm starving." He glares at me. I smile.

"Fine." He mutters heading to the kitchen. I go to Rocky and my room.

**~Rydel POV~**

"Laura?" I say.

"Yeah?"

"Are you okay?" I ask walking up to her bed.

"Yeah, except for the fact that we broke up because of something so stupid."

"Go talk to him."

"I should."

"Than go!" I exclaim.

"Fine I will." She says walking out of our room.

Hm... that was easy.

**~Ratliff POV~**

"Dude!" I exclaims when I get into his room.

"What?"

"Why? You loved her!"

"I know! I regret it. I was just mad and confused." He replies.

"Why don't you go talk to her. Make things right again." I say sitting on the bed next to him.

He sighs. "I guess I should." He says. He's about to walk out of the door when someone knocks on the door. It's Laura.

"Look," she starts. "I'm sorry and I don't want us to break up especially over something as stupid as that and-" She never finished because Ross places him lips on hers.

"I'm sorry." He says. "Are we okay now?" He asks.

"Yep." She replies. They make out a little more, and I walk out of the room. I high-five Rydel.

"Mission accomplished." I say.

"Let's go see how Riker and Josh did with Rocky and Anna." She says.

**~Riker POV~**

"Hey." I say.

"What?" Harsh...

"What's wrong, seriously?"

"Nothing."

"Yeah, right. That's why you've been in a bad mood this whole day." I say sarcastically.

"Fine. I'm jealous..." he says.

"Obviously. You should go talk to her. Seriously."

He sighs. "Fine." He says walking out he door. Hm... that was easier than I thought.

**~Josh POV~**

I walk into Anna's room.

"Hey." I say walking up to her bed.

"Hi." She replies. Her broken leg was on top of some pillows.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah... I guess."

"I bet Raura is making up right now." I say.

"Yeah, I know they will. They're perfect for each other." She replies.

"Are you upset about Rocky?"

"A little." Suddenly, there's a knock on the door.

"It's Rocky. Can I please come in?" We hear.

"Come in." Anna says.

"I'll go and leave you two alone." I say walking out of the room.

**~Rocky POV~**

I walk into Anna's room. "Look, I'm sorry." I say.

"Don't be." She replies. "I understand."

I smile. "I promise, I'll never get jealous again." I promise.

She smiles. "Well, you are kinda cute when you're jealous, but not when you're that jealous..." I laugh.

"I was crazy jealous, it wasn't even funny." I say. She laughs. "So, are we good?" I ask.

"I don't know..." She says smirking.

"What if I do this?" I say. I start to tickle her.

"S-Stop! R-Roc-cky!" She exclaims in the middle of her laughter.

"Are we good?" I ask once again.

"Y-Yes!" She exclaims. I was about to stop tickling her when I decided to keep going, just for the fun of it.

"R-Rocky!" She exclaims. "I-I'm gonna f-fall o-of the b-bed!" She rolls one way hits her head on the corner of her nightstand, and falls off the bed.

_Uh oh... _I hop off her bed and pick her up. Her head was bleeding, a lot.

"Oww..." She mutters.

"RIKER! HELP!" I exclaim not knowing what to do. Within a matter of seconds, Riker runs into the room and sees her.

"What did you do?!" No time for explanations! We need to get her to a hospital." He says. He runs out of the room to get mom and dad.

"Stay awake." I whisper to Anna.

"I-I can't." She says. Her eyes slowly start to close.

"No no no no!" Our mom comes in.

"Oh my! Don't worry, dad's driving to the closest hospital." She says. In about five minutes, we make it to a hospital. I pick her up and run inside. The nurses see her bad condition and take her in right away. The rest of my family and Ratliff, Laura, and Josh follow me.

Riker comes up to me. "Did you seriously have to hurt her!"

"It was an accid-"

"Sure! It was an accident! Were you really that jealous?" He yells. I get scared. This was not the Riker everyone loved. I took a few steps back.

"I'm serious, this was an accident!" I exclaim.

"Sure." He says. He won't even listen to my side of the story!

Everyone else just watches us. I walk away to the cafeteria. I needed time alone.

* * *

**Dun dun dun... Hope you liked that. I had a little writers block, but then thought of this. :)**

**Replies:**

**R5xRauraxRydellingtonxRockliff: I think Rikedel would be cute... :)**

**Cynthia02: I know right! Thanks! :) and I do too. :)**

**Doctorwhoharrypotter55: Lol. Thanks! :) and I love that song. :)**

**SarahBearlovesR5: Thanks! :) and Samee! :)**

**Arlene: LOL! I was like 'same, same, same, wait, this is practically every pair!' :)**

**Maddi: I love all those pairs and Thanks! :)**

**Question of the chapter: What do you think will happen next in the story? Not a very good question, but I can't think of anything else...**

**Review! Thanks for reading. :)**

**~R5-is-so-amazing**


	19. Loosing memory (part 1)

**Hey! I don't own anything, ENJOY! :)**

_Last Time:_

_"R-Rocky!" She exclaims. "I-I'm gonna f-fall o-of the b-bed!" She rolls one way hits her head on the corner of her nightstand, and falls off the bed._

_Uh oh... I hop off her bed and pick her up. Her head was bleeding, a lot._

_"Oww..." She mutters._

_"RIKER! HELP!" I exclaim not knowing what to do. Within a matter of seconds, Riker runs into the room and sees her._

_"What did you do?!" No time for explanations! We need to get her to a hospital." He says. He runs out of the room to get mom and dad._

_"Stay awake." I whisper to Anna._

_"I-I can't." She says. Her eyes slowly start to close._

_..._

_Riker comes up to me. "Did you seriously have to hurt her!"_

_"It was an accid-"_

_"Sure! It was an accident! Were you really that jealous?" He yells. I get scared. This was not the Riker everyone loved. I took a few steps back._

_"I'm serious, this was an accident!" I exclaim._

_"Sure." He says. He won't even listen to my side of the story!_

_Everyone else just watches us. I walk away to the cafeteria. I needed time alone._

* * *

**~Rocky POV~**

I sat down at one of the tables in the cafeteria. _It wasn't my fault. Was it? We made up and everything. _Someone comes up to me. Ratliff.

"Hey." He says sitting down next to me.

"Hey." I reply.

"Wanna tell me what actually happened?"

"Well, we made up and I started tickling her and she fell off the bed hitting her head on the nightstand." I say. "I did not hit her like Riker thinks."

"I know you didn't hit her. You're not like that." He says.

I smile. "Thanks Ratliff."

"No problem. Now, come on. Let's go back to the waiting room." He gets up and I follow him out to the waiting room. I see Riker but don't make eye contact. I sit down next to Ratliff.

An hour later, one of the nurses comes out for us. We all follow her to the hallway of Anna's room. "You guys can go in, but she sleeping. Please stay quiet so she can sleep. When she wakes up, please tell someone." The nurse says. We nod before walking in.

She didn't look so good. Her leg looked even worse than it did before, since she probably slammed it onto the floor when she fell. Her head was wrapped in a bandage. I can't help but feel so guilty.

She starts to move slightly before waking up. YES! I smile. She's awake!

**~Anna POV~**

I wake up to see everyone standing there. "Hey guys." I say. I try to sit up, but lay back down because my head really hurts.

"You're awake!" Rocky exclaims.

"Yeah!" I exclaim giggling.

"I'm gonna go get the nurse." Stormie says. She walks out and brings back a nurse.

The nurse just made sure everything was fine on the machines and then left.

"So." Riker starts. "Why don't you tell everyone what happened." He says glaring at Rocky.

"Okay. Well..." I say trailing off. Suddenly, I don't remember what happened. I knew a minute ago... "I-I'm not sure anymore. I knew a minute ago, but not anymore."

"That's strange." Ross says.

"Maybe it'll come back." I say. From there, we all kinda split up. Rocky and Riker stay with me, while everyone else goes down to the cafeteria for food.

**~Ross POV~**

Now that we know Anna's fine, I take Laura down to the cafeteria.

"One large strawberry blueberry smoothie please." I order. I get my smoothie and put two straws in it before walking back to the table Laura was at.

"Drink up." I say. We both drink the smoothie. I blow into my straw causing bubbles to explode everywhere in the cup.

"Ross!" Laura exclaims smiling.

"Yes?" I say.

"You little..." She mutters. We finish the smoothie and throw away the cup. We decide to take a walk around the city. I had no idea where we were. We were supposed to be going to Salt Lake City, Utah for our concert tomorrow night. It was a little town. A few stores and some apartments/hotels. We sightsee for a little longer before I get a text from Riker.

**From: Riker – **come back to the hospital. We're in a little crisis...

**To:** **Riker – **Ok... on my way back.

We turn around and walk back to the hospital.

**~Riker POV~**

Rocky and I stay with Anna while everyone else goes to get food. I can't believe Rocky would do this to her, but now I don't think he did this. He seems the most concerned...

"So..." I start breaking the silence. "Do you think you can preform tomorrow night?" I ask. I hate cancelling concerts, but I still can reschedule it.

"What concert?" She asks.

"The one tomorrow night... for R5... in Salt Lake City." Rocky says.

"Oh I-'" She starts then stops. "Why am I going to Salt Lake City?"

I look at Rocky concerned and he looks back the same way. "Because you're preforming with us. Remember?" I say.

"I am? That's awesome." She says.

"You don't remember? You've had about six concerts with us already." Rocky says.

"Really? I don't remember. Why am I preforming with you guys?" She asks. This is not good.

"Because it's part of our tour. We're supposed to take you to the top. Get you famous." Rocky replies.

"You know who we are right?" I ask.

"Of course, you're R5." She replies.

"Do you remember anything that happened on this tour?" I ask.

"I didn't even know I was on tour so... no." She replies.

Suddenly, Josh walks back in. "How's it going?"

"Not very good. She doesn't remember anything from R5's tour." I reply.

"Uh oh..." He says. "How much can she remember? Do you remember me?" Josh asks Anna.

"Yeah. You're my best friend, Josh." She replies.

"We were best friends before the tour... we're dating now." He replies.

"Really? Last I checked, I liked you but I don't think you liked me back." She says getting confused.

"That was in eight grade. I started liking you freshman year. We're sophomore now..." Josh replies. He looks at us.

"Wait, I have a question." She says. She points at me and Rocky. "Who are you?"

* * *

**There's chapter 19. :) Hope you liked it. :)**

**Replies: **

**Cynthia02: Thanks! :)**

**Arlene: Lol. Thanks. :) and no problem. You're a really good writer. Thanks for reading mine. :)**

**Maddi: Haha. :) thanks! :)**

**SarahBearlovesR5: Lol. :)**

**doctorwhoharrypotter55: Thanks. :)**

**Review and thanks for reading. :) Almost at 100 reviews. :) That's amazing! :) Love you guys. :)**

**~R5-is-so-amazing**


	20. Loosing memory (part 2)

**Hey! I'm back for the second time today. :) I don't own anything, ENJOY! :)**

* * *

_Last time:_

_Suddenly, Josh walks back in. "How's it going?"_

_"Not very good. She doesn't remember anything from R5's tour." I reply._

_"Uh oh..." He says. "How much can she remember? Do you remember me?" Josh asks Anna._

_"Yeah. You're my best friend, Josh." She replies._

_"We were best friends before the tour... we're dating now." He replies._

_"Really? Last I checked, I liked you but I don't think you liked me back." She says getting confused._

_"That was in eight grade. I started liking you freshman year. We're sophomore now..." Josh replies. He looks at us. _

_"Wait, I have a question." She says. She points at me and Rocky. "Who are you?"_

* * *

**~Rocky POV~**

She doesn't remember us now. She did five seconds ago! Riker texts everyone to get back to the room. Josh gets the nurse. The nurse comes back in. "What's wrong?" She asks.

"She's loosing her memory slowly." Riker says. "One second, she remembered everything, then forgot what happened in the last week, then for everything in the last two years."

"Are there any questions you can ask her from before that?" The nurse asks. Rocky and I look at Josh.

"I guess at the end of seventh grade is when she's starting to forget things so..." He starts. He turns to Anna. "Remember when we went to six flags with all our friends?" He asks.

"Oh yeah. That was really fun. We should go again sometime." She replies.

"So she doesn't remember anything from three years ago til now." Josh says.

"Why doesn't she remember us?" I ask.

"She found out about you guys in eighth grade." Josh replies. The nurse nods and walks out of the room to talk to the doctor.

"You still didn't answer my question, who are you guys." She asks.

"I'm Rocky." I say sitting sown next to her on her bed. "That's Riker."

Right then, everyone else comes in. Anna moves in closer to me, scared. I smile.

"Guys!" Riker exclaims. Everyone stops talking. Riker sits on the other side of Anna's bed. "She can't remember any of us except Josh so..."

The nurse comes back. "Well, the doctor said that this is a result of her head injury. Her memory will come back soon, hopefully. If her memory doesn't come back within about a week, she'll need to come back here." She says. "She is free to go now. Just don't put too much stress on her."

"Okay, thanks." We all say.

"We can go back to the bus now. Come on." I say to Anna.

"What bus?"

"Oh yeah... Never mind. Just follow me." Everyone else walks back to the bus while Riker, Josh, and I help Anna hop to the bus. We walk her to her room and mom and dad drive the rest of the way to Salt Lake City.

Everyone, besides mom and dad, were in Anna's room. "So... Let me see if I remember. You're Rocky." She says pointing to me. I nod "And you're Riker." She points to Riker. He nods. "And I know you're Josh, who is supposedly my boyfriend." She says pointing to Josh. He nods. "Who are you guys?" She asks pointing to everyone else.

"I'm Laura."

"Ross."

"Ryland."

"Ratliff."

"Rydel."

She looks at me confused. "Guys, she can't remember all that at once."

"Wait, lemme try." She says. She points to Laura then Rydel. "Laura and Rydel. That's easy." She says. They both nod. She points to Ratliff. "Ratliff?" He nods. That leaves Ross and Ryland. "I can't tell you two apart, honestly." She says. "Sorry."

"It's fine. I'll Ross. That's Ryland." Ross says.

"I guess we should let her rest." Rydel says. "Come on." Laura, Ross, Ryland, and Ratliff follow her out the door.

Anna sighs. "What's wrong?" Riker asks.

"I can't remember anything. I feel so bad, I couldn't tell Ross and Ryland apart." She says.

"I think it was pretty good that you could remember everyone's name." Josh says. Riker and I agree. She smiles.

"Thanks. I promise, I'll try to remember some things." She promises.

"Okay. Now, go get some sleep." I say.

"Dude, I'm thirte- fifteen? I don't take naps..." She says.

"Then what do you wanna do?" Riker asks.

"You said that we had a concert tomorrow night?" She asks.

"Yeah..."

"What are yo-we playing?"

"I guess we could go over some songs." Riker says.

"How about 'Take You There' first?" I suggest. "You know, since that's 'their song'."

"Okay. Um... Here's what it sounds like." Riker says. He gets his laptop and finds a recording of it from our concert in Sacramento, our first concert for this tour.

Her eyes widen. "Yeah, it's a long-ish song but I know you'll be able to-" I start.

"No! I remember it! I know this song!" She exclaims smiling.

"That's great!" We all exclaim.

"Now, please get some rest. Please. Maybe you'll remember more?" Josh says sounding more like a question than a statement.

"Fine." We help her lay down without hurting her head and walk out. Everyone else was playing a card game in the living room. Josh, Riker and I sit down and play with them.

"How's she doing?" Laura asks.

"She remembers 'Take You There', so at least he'll be able to sing that tomorrow night." Riker says.

"Awesome." Rydel says.

"I hope she gets her memory back soon. All of it." I say.

* * *

**Ugh, I feel like everyone does this... but oh well. Hope you liked it. :)**

**Replies:**

**Cynthia02: Yeah I know. :) I have ideas for this story so I wanna get them all done. :) and yeah I know. Thanks! :)**

**Maddi: Thanks! :)**

**r5loverforever99: I know right :(... Thanks for reviewing. :)**

**Well, since Cynthia02 mentioned it, yeah... I do type :) a lot. My friends always tease me about laughing too much. I tried not laughing for just five minutes... it didn't work. -_- A few days ago, my two friends said that I'd be good at poker. Just because I always have the same face. Not a straight face, but a smile... I don't know... I guess I always look on the bright side of things. :) And there it is again... lol. I can't even go five minutes without laughing...**

**And I should be updating this story a lot for the next few chapters. Cuz I know what I wanna do and the main plot. :) **

**And omg. This story started off so... plain. It was just trying to figure out who liked who. Now, it's getting insanely crazy. Lol. :) **

**So, instead of a question, I wanna know something. What so you like about this story and what don't you like? Is there anything I can improve? And on a scale of 1-10 (1 being horrible and 10 being the best) how do you like this story? I just wanna know how I'm doing as a writer. :) Be completely honest. I won't say anything bad. :)**

**Review and thanks for reading. :)**

**~R5-is-so-amazing**


	21. First flashback

**Hey! I'm back. I don't own anything and ENJOY! :)**

* * *

The next day

**~Ross POV~**

"We're here." Mom says coming into the living room. We were all in the living room. Last night, after Anna woke up, we spent some of the night, until about 1:00 am, teaching her all the songs we were playing today. Our concert was at 6:00 pm. It was noon now. We all just woke up.

"Laura and I are gonna go take a walk around the city. We'll be back by 4:00 or so." I say. I pull Laura off the bus.

"What do you wanna do?" She asks.

"Well, we have four hours to kill. Let's go see what there is." I reply. We walk into town. There's so much to do here! We went to the arcade first.

"Let's play this game!" I exclaim.

"Fine." She says. We play, she beats me. "I guess I should've warned you, I'm pretty good at this." She smirks.

We play a few games before going to a pizza parlor close by. "Two slices of plain please." I say to the waiter. He gives me the pizza and I pay. We sit down.

"You're Ross and Laura!" Someone behind me exclaims.

I turn around. "Yeah we are." I reply.

"Can I please have your autograph?" She asks.

"Of course." She hands me a notebook and Laura and I sign it. She smiles.

"Are you two dating now?" She asks.

I smile at Laura. "Yep."

"Yay! Raura! Well I have to go. Thank you so much!" She exclaims.

"No problem." She waves and walks away. Laura and I finish our pizza. "It's 2:00. We still have two hours. What do you wanna do?"

"Let's just walk around." She replies. I take her hand in mine and pull her in close. I kiss her and she kisses back before pulling away after a little.

"Ross-" She starts.

"Everyone knows anyway. Who cares." I reply. She smiles. Seven more people run up to us screaming 'Raura' and wanting autographs. Not that I mind. I love Laura. I still can't believe we fought over something so stupid. I look at her. She was signing a little girl's, maybe six years old, notebook. After an hour and a half of walking, talking, and sighing autographs, we head back to the bus.

**~Ratliff POV~**

After Ross and Laura left, I took Rydel to walk around the city too. We went into a little café and ordered coffees. "Two coffees please." I tell the waitress. She nods and gets us two coffees.

I take one then hand the other one to Rydel. "One for me, and one for the best girlfriend in the world." I say.

She blushes. "I love you El."

"I love you too." We drink our coffees then keep walking. We didn't really find anything to do so we went back to the bus. No one was there. Everyone else must have left after we did. We sit on the couch and watch TV. She cuddles into me and I pull her in closer. We watch TV for an hour or so when Ross and Laura get back. We had an hour to kill til the concert so we all just continued watching TV.

**~Anna POV~**

After Ross, Laura, Ratliff, and Rydel left, Rocky, Ryland, Josh, Riker, and I went out. We went to a pizza place. We ordered one large plain pizza. The waitress finally comes with our pizza.

"I love pizza!" I exclaims. I take a bite, chew it, and swallow it when I get a huge headache. "Ow." I mutter rubbing my head. I close my eyes when I see it.

* * *

_"You ready for this?" Josh asks._

_"As ready as ever." I reply._

_"Our next two contestants will be preforming 'Check Yes, Juliet'. Give it up for Anna and Josh!" The announcer says._

_Josh and I walk onto the stage. Music starts to play. Josh starts singing first._

_Josh:_

_Check yes Juliet are you with me?  
Rain is falling down on the sidewalk  
I won't go until you come outside  
Check yes Juliet  
Kill the limbo  
I'll keep tossing rocks at your window  
There's no turning back for us tonight  
Lase up your shoes_

_Anna:_

_Ayo ayo  
_

_Josh:_

_Here's how we do.  
_

_Both:_

_Run baby run!  
Don't ever look back.  
They'll tear us apart, if they get the chance.  
Don't sell your heart, don't say we're not meant to be  
Run baby run, forever we'll be  
You and me_

_Anna:_

_Check yes Juliet  
I'll be waiting  
Wishing, wanting yours for the taking  
Just sneak out and don't tell a soul goodbye  
Check yes Juliet  
Here's the countdown:  
3, 2, 1, now fall in my arms now  
They can change the locks, don't let them change your mind_

_Josh: _

_Lace up you shoes  
_

_Anna: _

_Ayo ayo_

_Josh:_

_Here's how we do_

_Both:_

_Run baby run  
Don't ever look back  
They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance  
Don't sell your heart, don't say we're not meant to be  
Run baby run, forever we'll be  
You and me_

_We're flying through the night  
We're flying through the night  
Way up high  
The view from here is getting better with you  
By my side_

_Run baby run  
Don't ever look back  
They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance  
Don't sell your heart, don't say we're not meant to be  
Run baby run, forever will be_

_Run baby run,  
Don't ever look back  
They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance  
Don't sell your heart, don't say we're not meant to be  
Run baby run, forever will be  
You and me  
You and me  
You and me_

_..._

_"And this year's winners: Anna and Josh!" The announcer exclaims._

_"Yes!" We both run on stage. I look to my left backstage to see an angry and jealous Edna.  
_

_"Your prize is... You get to preform with the famous band: R5!"_

_My eyes widen. "Yay!" I exclaim. Josh pulls me into a hug._

* * *

"Anna!" Riker exclaims. I blink. My headache's gone. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. It's amazing, and painful." I reply.

"What is?" Rocky asks.

"I remember." I turn to Josh. "I remember when we sang 'Check yes, Juliet' at that talent show. And that Edna was so jealous and that this was the prize. But I still don't know how I got here..."

Riker and Rocky smile. "As long as your memory is coming back slowly, it's fine." Riker says. I smile. We finish our pizza and head back to our bus to get ready for our concert.

* * *

**So, how was that? What did you guys think? :)**

**Replies:**

**SarahBearlovesR5: Aw... thanks! :) It means a lot.**

**Doctorwhoharrypotter55: Omg! Are you serious? That means a lot! Thanks! :)**

**If you didn't last chapter, please tell me how I'm doing. :) Pretty please. :)**

**So, as you can tell from this chapter, my favorite song at the moment is 'Check Yes, Juliet'. I couldn't have found it if it wasn't for R5 though. It was in one of the R5 TV's. :) Love that song.**

**So, review and thanks for reading. :)**

**~R5-is-so-amazing**


	22. Rocky's mistake (Salt Lake City, Utah)

_Last time:_

_"I remember." I turn to Josh. "I remember when we sang 'Check yes, Juliet' at that talent show. And that Edna was so jealous and that this was the prize. But I still don't know how I got here..."_

_Riker and Rocky smile. "As long as your memory is coming back slowly, it's fine." Riker says. I smile. We finish our pizza and head back to our bus to get ready for our concert._

* * *

At the concert

**~Riker POV~**

We get to the stage and set up our instruments and mikes. People start to show up for the VIP sound check and Q&A part of the concert. It was 6:00 pm. We played a few songs for sound check then sat down at the edge of the stage to answer questions. We all had wireless mikes so we took them with us.

The Q&A part of the concert went quite well. Most of the questions were simple and Anna could just make up or already knew the answer to, like what is you favorite food and questions like that.

After the Q&A part, other people started coming in. Finally, the concert part of the concert started.

"Hey guys!" All seven of us yell.

"How are you guys today?" I ask. The crowd screams out answers. "I'm taking that is awesome!" The crowd goes crazy. "Our first song is...Here Comes Forever!" We start the song.

**~Anna POV~**

We start Here Comes Forever. Rocky starts to sing, then Ross. We got to the chorus when I start to sing with everyone else. Suddenly, I get another huge headache. Ughh. Not right now. I take a few steps back.

* * *

_"Flight 164 to L.A. is here. If you are boarding flight 164, please board now." I head on the intercom. _

_"That's us." Josh says to me._

_We were at an airport. All our family and friends were there._

_"Well, this is good-bye." Josh says to our families and friends._

_"Dude! Don't say it that way!" I reply. "Let's just say, Ill see you after our tour." I say._

_I give my family a hug while Josh gives his family a hug. Then, Josh and I both gave all our friends a big group hug Josh and I eventually pull away and walk onto the plane. _

_"Are you ready for this?" He asks when we sit down._

_"As ready as ever." I reply smiling. We talk, play games, and listen to music during the 3 hour flight. We finally land and get off the plane. We get our luggage and see someone holding up a card with our names on it. We walk up to him._

_"We're Anna and Josh." Josh says._

_He nods and we follow him to a limo! After driving for about an hour, we get to a recording studio. Whoa. It was huge. We go into a room and see R5 and another guy. _

_"Hey guys." Matt starts. "Meet Josh and Anna." He says to the band_

_"Hey." We reply at the same time before cracking up._

_"I'll leave you guys alone to introduce yourselves." And with that, Matt walks out the door._

_"So," Riker starts. "Which one of you are which?" _

_"I'm Josh." Josh says._

_"And I'm Anna." I say._

_"So," Rocky speaks up. "We're R5, but I guess you guys already know that. I'll introduce ourselves anyway. I'm Rocky and there's Riker, Ratliff, Rydel, Ross, and Ryland."_

_"We should all get to know each other better by having an amazing dinner then getting some ice cream." Ross say. I love ice cream! With that, we all headed to the restaurant. We spent the rest of the night talking and getting to know each other.  
_

* * *

"Anna!" Rocky whispers.

I blink. "Yeah?" I whisper back.

"You okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. What just happened?" In the background, I hear Riker and Ross talking to the crowd.

"We just finished the song. Don't worry, no one noticed when you completely stopped singing." He lies.I stare at him.

"Hey, Anna, are you back with us now?" Riker asks jokingly. I glare at him and walk up to my mike.

"Yeah, just daydreaming of ways to kill you if necessary." I reply joking.

"Well, I guess you'll have to sleep with you teddy bear. Maybe he'll protect you, Riker." Ross says.

"Anna, maybe you should tell me some of those ways to kill someone. I would love to try it sometime." He says glaring jokingly at Ross.

The crowd laughs. "Whoa! Who do I get to kill? I call Rydel!" Ratliff interrupts jokingly. The crowd laughs more.

"Good luck with that." Rydel says to Ratliff.

We continue the concert. After the concert, we head back to the bus. "That was close." Rocky says jumping onto the couch.

"What did you remember this time?" Josh asks me.

"Well, we were at an airport and our family and friends were there and we got onto the plane and went to that recording studio and we met R5." I say.

"Well, that's all right." He replies.

"I'm exhausted. I'm going to sleep." I say.I go to my room and lay in my bed and fall asleep. An hour later, I wake up. I walk to the living room when I hear my name in a conversation. I know I shouldn't, but I listen anyway.

"Seriously, ever since we got here, she's gotten us into all sorts of trouble." Rocky says. _I did? What did I do?_

"She can't even remember it now anyway." Ross says.

"Still, I guess Rocky's right, in a way. She's gotten us into so much trouble. That's not a lie." Riker says._ What did I do?!_

"I love her, but sometimes I wish that-" Rocky starts.

"Rocky." Rydel says seeing me.

Rocky keeps talking. "-she wasn't on this tour-"

"Rocky." Laura says more firmly.

"-with us. We'd have a nice normal tour." He finishes. Tears fill my eyes.

"Glad you feel that way." I say making everyone else turn around.

"No I didn't mean it-" Rocky starts. I don't let him finish I just run back to my room.

* * *

**Chapter 22: Completed. :)**

**Replies:**

**Doctorwhoharrypotter55: I love that song soo much. :) and thanks! :) That really means a lot. :)**

**Maddi: Yep. For now... :)**

**So... I feel like I only have two readers... :( Only two people have been reviewing. So... please review. :) Just tell me what you think. :)**

**Question of the chapter: If you could spend a day with R5, what would you do with them? (Let's pretend they have a free day and don't have concerts, interviews, etc.) **

**I would first wanna just talk to them, then go to some kind of amusement park (I love amusement parks :) ), then go to 'Get Shaved'. I saw their one R5 TV when I found out about R5 and wanted to go there ever since. It looks sooo good. :)**

**That's all. :) Bye for now. :)**

**~R5-is-so-amazing**


	23. Remembering even more and uh oh

**Hey! :) I'm back. I don't own anything, Let's get to it! :)**

* * *

_Last Time:_

_"I love her, but sometimes I wish that-" Rocky starts._

_"Rocky." Rydel says seeing me._

_Rocky keeps talking. "-she wasn't on this tour-"_

_"Rocky." Laura says more firmly._

_"-with us. We'd have a nice normal tour." He finishes. Tears fill my eyes. _

_"Glad you feel that way." I say making everyone else turn around._

_"No I didn't mean it-" Rocky starts. I don't let him finish I just run back to my room._

* * *

**~Anna POV~**

I run into my room. Even if I don't know what I did, something tells me that I did something really bad. I jump onto my bed facint the ceiling. I start getting a headache again. This time, it was huge. Bigger than ever. I take a deep breath, brace myself from what I might see knowing I'll have another flashback and close my eyes.

* * *

_"Hey." He says. We stare at each other for a minute. I was about to say something when we hear a knock. Riker walks to the door that leads outside and opens it. What's there is a big surprise._

_"SURPRISE!" Standing there was Laura. "Hey!"_

_"LAURA!" Riker shouts before giving her a huge hug. "What are you doing here?" She says something about seeing their concert tonight, but I wasn't paying attention. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Ross and Rocky come out from the back of the bus, where we all sleep. Ross sees Laura and runs to her._

_"Laura! What are you doing here!" He also says before giving her a hug too. As Laura explains why she's there again to Ross, I look at Rocky. Maybe it's just me but I think he looks a little jealous... Maybe not. I think I'm seeing things. I look at Ross, Riker, and Laura, then back at Rocky. Nope. Rocky looks completely fine now. He walks up to Laura and the cycle repeats._

_Right then, Rydel comes out from the back of the bus and Ratliff follows. Eventually, everyone gives Laura a hug and Josh and I meet her. "Well, I got to go. I need to find my seat so I can watch you guys tonight. Bye and break a leg!" She says heading out the door._

_Finally, it's 6:00. I was so nervous, but I was ready. "You ready for this?" a voice behind me asks._

_"I guess. I'm scared but I'll deal with it." I reply. He grabs my hand and pulls me to the side of the stage. The concert finally starts._

_"We're R5! There's Rydel behind the keyboard, Ratliff behind the drums, and Rocky Riker right there with their guitars! And I'm Ross and proud to introduce two new members of R5 for this tour, Anna and Josh!" I hear that and my heart skips a beat, but Josh pulls me onstage. The crowd cheers. "Our first song will be LOUD!" We sing/play Loud, I want you bad, and Say You'll Stay. _

_"How was that guys?!" Riker asks the crowd after Say You'll Stay. The crowd screams louder than ever. "Well, then you're gonna love this. Get ready for... Take You There!"_

* * *

I see that before it becomes dark and another flashback appears.

* * *

_"GUYS!" Riker scream. Everyone stops talking. "Rocky wants to do something."_

_"Oh great..." he mutters. "I guess I'll just get this over with." He turns to me. "So... w-will you go out with me. Like on a date? You don't have to if you don't want but-"_

_"Yes. I will." I say smiling. He hugs me, then kisses me on the cheek._

_"Awww..." Laura and Rydel can't help saying._

* * *

It becomes dark again when once again, another flashback appears.

* * *

_"Shh... Anna, wake up. It's just a nightmare." Someone shakes me awake._

_"What happened?" I ask shaking._

_"You had a nightmare. Don't worry. Everything's fine now." Riker sooths._

_"Riker, go back to bed. I'll handle this." Rocky says._

_"Are you sure?"_

_"Positive." Riker gives me one last hug then goes back to our room. "Are you okay now?" He asks. I nod. "Want some hot chocolate or something?" I smiles and nod again. We go to the living room where Rocky makes us hot chocolate._

_"Thanks." I say when he hands me a mug. We sit on the couch._

_"Welcome." He replys. I takes a sip. "Wanna tell me about your nightmare?"_

_"Um... can I tell you tomorrow or something? I don't feel comfortable telling you right now."_

_"That's fine." He says. He grabs a blanket and puts it around us. I cuddle into him._

_"Thanks Rocky." I say._

_"You're welcome." He replies. We stay in our position for a little until we see a flash. I turn to Rocky, scared. "Don't worry. It's probably just lightning." We finish our hot chocolate and head back to her room. "Night Rocky."_

_"Night." He replies. I soon fall asleep._

* * *

_Once again, another flashback...  
_

* * *

_Laura, Rocky, Riker, and I then head to a nearby restaurant. We walk in. the waitress sees us and seats us. We look at our menus and wait for the waitress when Rocky gets a call from Ross. He gets up and takes the call. When he comes back, he looks nervous._

_"What's up?" Riker ask._

_"We gotta get back to the bus." He replies._

_"Why?"_

_"There are supposedly two police officers waiting for me there." He says. With that, we all get up and head back to the bus. _

_We get back to the bus when we hear "Rocky Lynch. You are under arrest."_

_We are all in shock. _

_"But why?" He asks._

_The police officer shows everyone a picture of Rocky and me from when I had that nightmare. We have a huge argument but the officers eventually take Rocky. Riker and I run out of the bus and run to the police station. Riker bails Rocky out of jail, and we all get back to the bus._

* * *

I open my eyes. My head hurt so much. I cried into my pillow. Partially because of the pain in my head but also because I felt so guilty. I made Rocky hate me. He wished that I wasn't here on their tour, but I didn't blame him. I would hate me too.

"Anna?" A voice says from my door. I don't reply. "Anna." The voice says again. I look up. It's Rocky.

"I-I'm so sorry. I-I just had a bunch o-of flashbacks a-and I r-remember you g-going to jail b-because of some stupid picture." I say in between sobs.

He rubs my back. "It's okay." He sooths. "If anything, I'm sorry." He says. I shake my head, but can't speak. He hugs me.

I get my voice back. "I-I probably d-did something else t-that messed u-up the tour."

He looks at me in the eye. "Look, what I said wasn't true. I was just confused. If anything, I'd rather have an interesting tour than a boring normal tour." He says. I smile.

We get up to head to the living room. Rocky opens the door when we see something really unexpected. Well, Ross wasn't gonna be happy about this. Not at all.

* * *

**Hah! Cliffhanger! :) **

**Replies:**

**Doctorwhoharrypotter55: Thanks! :) and I completely forgot about having jam sessions lol. :)**

**Maddi: I know right! Lol :) That seems soo fun. :) and thanks! :)**

**Cynthia02: It's cool. :) I understand. :) and thanks! :)**

**So... HAPPY EARLY BIRTHDAY TO RYDEL! Well tomorrow, but I'm not sure if I'll update anything tomorrow... but HAPPY EARLY BIRTHDAY RYDEL IF I DON'T UPDATE TOMORROW! :) Even thought she probably won't see this... I wish she could... even if it would be a little weird... 0.0**

**I'll probably do that for every member... If I remember. :)**

**And btw, like the cover pic? I drew it. :) Lol...**

**So question: What do you think happened that Ross won't like? I just wanna know what you think. :)**

**Thanks for reading. Review! :) And 101 REVIEWS! THANKS! SO! MUCH! :) Shout out to Maddi (guest) and doctorwhoharrypotter55 for always reviewing and loving this story. :) Love you guys. :)**

**~R5-is-so-amazing**


	24. Riaura's mistake and Rydel's party

**Hey! Er.. I figured you guys might want this chapter. :) I don't own anything but ENJOY! :)**

* * *

_Last Time:_

_"Anna?" A voice says from my door. I don't reply. "Anna." The voice says again. I look up. It's Rocky._

_"I-I'm so sorry. I-I just had a bunch o-of flashbacks a-and I r-remember you g-going to jail b-because of some stupid picture." I say in between sobs._

_He rubs my back. "It's okay." He sooths. "If anything, I'm sorry." He says. I shake my head, but can't speak. He hugs me._

_I get my voice back. "I-I probably d-did something else t-that messed u-up the tour."_

_He looks at me in the eye. "Look, what I said wasn't true. I was just confused. If anything, I'd rather have an interesting tour than a boring normal tour." He says. I smile. We get up to head to the living room. Rocky opens the door when we see something really unexpected. Well, Ross wasn't gonna be happy about this. Not at all._

* * *

**~Laura POV~**

"Ugh! What did I do!" Rocky exclaims.

"Go talk to her." I say. "Fix things up."

"You're right. I hope this works." He says getting up and heading her room.

After that, we all kinda just split up. Josh and Ryland go play videogames. Rydel and Ratliff talk on the couch. That leaves Ross, Riker and me.

"I'll be right back." Ross says heading to his room.

There was an awkward silence between Riker and me. "I'll just go to my room." I say getting up. I head to my room when Riker calls my name. I turn around. "Yeah?"

"Look, things shouldn't be awkward when we're alone." He says.

"I have a question, do you still have feelings for me?" I ask.

"Maybe a little, but you're happy with Ross, so I'm happy." He replies smiling.

I smile. "So, what do you wanna do?" I ask.

"I dunno." He replies. We look into each other's eyes and start to lean in. _No. I'm with Ross! I can't. But we're so caught up in the moment. But you're with Ross! But- Oh great... I'm having an argument with myself... _We slowly continue to lean in and his lips touches mine. Just then, Rocky and Anna comes out of Anna's room. We pull away. Perfect timing... Note my sarcasm.

Rocky and Anna stare at us in shock.

"Now things can be awkward." I mutter.

"Laura, you're with Ross!" She exclaims.

"Riker! She's with Ross" Rocky exclaims at the same time.

"What are you doing!" They both exclaim at the same time.

"First of all. SHUSH!" Riker says. "We'll talk in here." He says pulling the three of us into his room. He closes the door.

"What were you thinking!" Rocky exclaims.

"Let's just completely forget about it." I suggest. Rocky and Anna agree. Riker nods slowly. We get back out to the living room. Ratliff and Rydel weren't there, but that was planned.

"Rydel's birthday's tomorrow!" Ross exclaims. "And I have an idea!" He tells us his idea.

"That's perfect!" I exclaim. Ratliff and Rydel come back to the living room. We talk for a little before all going to sleep. We had a big day tomorrow. But not as big as we expected...

The Next Day

**~Riker POV~**

For Rydel's birthday, we all decided to wake up early, like 6:00 in the morning. Everyone, except Rydel, woke up and we get up decorations all around the bus. Luckily, we didn't have a concert today and we could spend the whole day relaxing. Ross's 'big idea' was to make Rydel a huge cake. Anna, Josh, Rocky, Ryland, and Ratliff put up more decorations and Laura, Ross, and I made the cake.

We made a five layer cake. Each layer was a different flavor. From top to bottom was vanilla, chocolate, red velvet, strawberry, and confetti (**A/N It's this cake flavor that was sprinkles in the batter. It's really good. :) )** We wrote 'Happy' on the top layer, 'Birthday' on the second layer, 'Rydel' on the third, 'You Are' on the forth, and 'The Best' on the bottom layer. It was a pretty good cake. It was 7:30 hen we finished the cake and I know that Rydel sets her alarm for 8:00, which meant we had a half hour to spare. We set the cake on the table that was in the middle of the room.

"Yes! Cake for breakfast." Ross exclaims.

"Just for today." I say.

We talk some more before wee hear Rydel's alarm and her getting up.

**~Rydel POV~**

_Ring Ring Ring!_ I turn off my alarm. I sit up. Where's Laura? Probably got up early. I get dressed and walk out to the living room.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY RYDEL!" Everyone sreams. O.M.G! There were decorations put up everywhere and a five layer cake in the middle of the room!

"Ahh!" I shriek! "This is amazing!" I exclaim. "Who's idea was this?"

"Ross came up with the cake part. Riker, Ross and I made the cake and everyone else decorated." Laura explains.

I give everyone a hug. "Thank you guys soo much!" I say.

"Come on! There's cake!" Ross exclaims. We all laugh and have a great day. Everything was going great. Until...

* * *

**Seriously, how did you guys (Cynthia02 and R5xRauraxRydellingtonxRockliff) guess that? Nice job. *Applause* :) And I had to do Rydel's birthday party part. :)**

**Replies:**

**Maddi: Thanks! :)**

**R5xRauraxRydellingtonxRockliff: HOW DID YOU GUESS THAT!? Lol. :) And omg, I'm confusing this story with the last chapter I wrote of Mom, Dad, I'm in love with my baby brother. I'm like, wait, where's that Rikedel moment? And then like oh, wait, it's not this story Lol. :)**

**Doctorwhoharrypotter55: Thanks! :) and I know right! She absolutely does for being an amazing person. :) and yeah that soo true. :) And lol I don't mind. :) I love readin reviews, long or short. Lol. :) **

**Cynthia02: Haha! You don't know how much I was laughing when I read that. Lol. Love you too! :) It's been like 20 minutes and I'm still cracking up! :)**

**And... HAPPY BIRTHDAY RYDEL! Even if she won't see this. :( Anyway, she's like my inspiration. She has to deal with all her brother and Ratliff and I have three brothers to deal with too. :) But she always has fun with them. I admire that. Ever since I found out about R5 and saw that her and her brothers get along so well, I figured, why not try to be weird with my brothers like she is (not that she's weird, just crazy, but a good crazy :) ). And I did. :) She's the best at anything she does and she's so pretty. I wish I could be just like her, smart, pretty, and fun. She's literally perfect. She an amazing keyboard player, singer, and just person in general. She's my number one idol. No lie. So HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO HER! :) 3**

**I wish she could see this but she probably won't... :(**

**Shout out to R5xRauraxRydellingtonxRockliff for being an amazing friend to talk about R5 to, even though I don't know her in person... Love you! :)**

**I'm too lazy to think of a real question so what do you think will happen next?**

**Review! Thanks for reading this! I love you all! :)**

**~R5-is-so-amazing**


	25. Truth or dare

**Hey! I'm back! I don't own anything, ENJOY! :)**

* * *

_Last Time:_

"Ahh!" I shriek! "This is amazing!" I exclaim. "Who's idea was this?"

"Ross came up with the cake part. Riker, Ross and I made the cake and everyone else decorated." Laura explains.

I give everyone a hug. "Thank you guys soo much!" I say.

"Come on! There's cake!" Ross exclaims. We all laugh and have a great day. Everything was going great. Until...

* * *

**~Anna POV~**

We all hung out the whole day. We had cake, played games, ate more cake, Rydel opened her presents, and we ate more cake. It was around 9:00 pm when we ran out of things to do.

"Let's play truth or dare!" Ross exclaims. We all agree. We sit in a big circle while Ross downloads a truth or dare app. It was Laura, Riker, Ryland, Rocky, me, Josh, Ratliff, Rydel, and Ross. Riker gets a bottle and spins it. It lands on Ratliff.

"Ratliff, Truth or dare?" Ross asks.

"Dare." Ross hits dare on the app. He reads off his phone.

"Kiss the person to your right." He reads. Ratliff looks to his left, Rydel. He smiles and kisses her. They pull away smiling and Ratliff spins the bottle. I start getting a headache again. I sigh before closing my eyes.

* * *

_"I'm so sorry Rocky and I feel really bad. Even though you guys keep telling me that it's not my fault and forget about it I can't. It is my fault an I can't stop thinking about it." I say in one breath._

_"Look, it's not your fault though. You didn't know someone was gonna take a picture and give it to the police. And I can't stop thinking about it either so I don't blame you for that." Rocky says._

_"Since it looks like neither of you are gonna forget this until you find out who did this, let's go find out." Riker says._

_"How? The only thing we know is that they knew where we were staying that night." I say._

_"The police said that someone gave them the picture. Maybe they can describe him or her." Riker says taking out his phone. He walks into another room and calls the police._

_"This isn't gonna work." I mutter._

_"Wanna bet?" Rocky asks. "This is Riker Lynch."_

_"You're on." I say. "If I win, you'll run around the bus screaming jumping up and down."_

_"Alright. If I win, you'll kiss me." Rocky says._

_I sigh. "Look, I love you. But I don't think we should even think about going out again." His smile fades. I add, "I love you but, I don't wanna get you in trouble again."_

_"But..." he sighs. "Fine. I change my side of the bet. If I win, You'll give me another chance and we'll go on another date and if you still feel the same way, we'll stop and just stay friends." I think, then nod._

_"Fine." A few minutes later, Riker comes back. We stare at him._

_"Well," he reads off a notepad he is holding. "It's a girl. She has green eyes and blue and brown hair and is pretty tall. That's what the police told me."_

_Anna stares at Riker shocked. "Looks like you're going on that date with me." I smirk._

_"That's not my biggest concern right now." I say. I run to Josh, ask him about the girl, and explain everything to everyone else._

* * *

I open my eyes to see Rocky licking me. "Rocky!" I yell.

"It was a dare." He smirks. I roll my eyes.

**~Laura POV~**

Ratliff spins the bottle and it lands on "Truth or dare?" Ross asks.

"Dare." He says. He hits dare again and reads it.

"Pick one person in the room right now and lick him/her." Ross reads. We all laugh. Rocky shakes his head smiling.

"Fine." He says turning to Anna and licking her. Anna opens her eyes, probably just coming back to reality from a flashback.

"Rocky!" She exclaims.

"It was a dare." He smirks. She rolls her eyes.

"What'd you remember this time?" Riker asks.

"When I made that bet with Rocky and told you guys my story." She replies.

Rocky spins the bottle and it lands on Riker. "Dare." He says instantly.

Ross hits dare and reads it. His eyes widen. "Um... hold on, let me pick another one." He says trying to pick another dare.

"Nope!" Rydel says taking his phone.

"Rydel!" Ross shouts.

"Riker, kiss the person to your left." She reads. Ross sighs. Riker looks to his left. Wait. I'm on his left!

"Well, it's a dare." He says. We both take a deep breath before leaning in and kissing. We pull away and I look at Ross. He looks furious, but he knows it's a dare. Riker spins the bottle and it lands on me.

"Truth or dare?" Ross asks.

"Truth." I reply. I've had enough of dares for now.

"Who was the last person you kissed?" Ross asks.

"Well, Riker, just now." I reply.

"That didn't count. Hat was a dare. How about before that?" Ross asks.

"Um..." Oh no! It was Riker! I look at Riker. "Well, he was my last kiss just now." I say. "It was a kiss." I say. Ross sighs.

"Fine." He mutters. Why does it look like he knows? Does he know? The only people who know are me, Riker, Anna, and Rocky. I look at Anna and Rocky. They look back at me in confusion.

* * *

**There's chapter 25! **

**Replies:**

**Doctorwhoharrypotter55: Lol. :) And no cuz I don't have a twitter! I wish I did though... Thanks! :)**

**R5xRauraxRydellingtonxRockliff: Love you too! :D**

**Maddi: Wel, you might be right. ;) and Thanks! :)**

**Cynthia02: Lol! You have no idea how long I was laughing! :)**

**Question: Did you see the teaser for R5's new song "Pass me by"? Omg, that wasn't enough! I can't wait to hear it! The whole thing. :)**

**And I'm obsessed with the newest Austin and Ally songs "Timeless", "Steal Your Heart", "Living in the moment", and "Rock and Roll". Actually, I'm obsessed with all R5/Austin and Ally songs. :) That's just my opinion... :)**

**Review, thanks for reading, and maybe get others to read it too? :)**

**~R5-is-so-amazing**


	26. Break up, again (Cheyenne, Wyoming)

**Hey! I don't own anything so, ENJOY! :)**

* * *

_Last Time:_

_"Truth or dare?" Ross asks._

_"Truth." I reply. I've had enough of dares for now._

_"Who was the last person you kissed?" Ross asks._

_"Well, Riker, just now." I reply._

_"That didn't count. That was a dare. How about before that?" Ross asks._

_"Um..." Oh no! It was Riker! I look at Riker. "Well, he was my last kiss just now." I say. "It was a kiss." I say. Ross sighs._

_"Fine." He mutters. Why does it look like he knows? Does he know? The only people who know are me, Riker, Anna, and Rocky. I look at Anna and Rocky. They look back at me in confusion._

* * *

**~Ross POV~**

Laura pulls Riker into her room. I know I shouldn't, but I follow them. They close the door, so I lean against the door and listen.

"Do you think Ross knows that... you know?" I hear Laura say.

"Why would you think that?" Riker asks.

"It just seems like he knows." She say.

"The only way he would know is if he saw us." He replies.

"What if he did?" She asks.

"Then..." He trails off, I'm guessing not knowing what to say.

I run to my room and lay on my bed. I close my eyes and remember that moment.

* * *

_"I have a question, do you still have feelings for me?" Laura asks._

_"Maybe a little, but you're happy with Ross, so I'm happy." Riker replies smiling. I smile._

_She smiles. "So, what do you wanna do?" She asks. _

_"I dunno." He replies. They look into each other's eyes and start to lean in. They slowly continue to lean in and their lips touch._

* * *

Yeah, that's right. I saw them. I was, and still am, furious. I guess maybe it was a mistake, but the fact that they won't even admit it to me! Wait, Anna and Rocky saw it too. I get up and walk to Rocky and Riker's room.

Luckily, only Rocky was in there. "Hey Rocky." I say.

"Hey." He replies.

How do I say this without telling him I know? Hm... "So, anything interesting happen lately?" I ask.

I think he hesitated, but covered it up pretty well. "Um... Anna's almost completely cured and almost remembers everything." He says.

"Awesome, anything else?" I ask.

"Nope." He replies. I nod and leave the room before heading to Anna's.

"Hey Anna."

"Hey Ross." She says looking up from her phone.

"Anything new or interesting happen lately?" I ask. It looked like she had the same reaction as Rocky.

"Um... I'm remembering a lot now." She replies trying to convince herself.

"Nice, anything else." I ask.

"No." She replies. I smile and walk out.

**~Rocky POV~**

After that little encounter with Ross, I knew he knew something. He walked out of my room and I run out to Laura and Riker.

"Laura! Riker!" I exclaim. They turn around.

"Yeah?" Riker asks.

"Ross knows. He just asked me, and I quote, if 'anything interesting happened lately'." I tell them.

"Y-You don't know for sure that he was talking about us." Laura stutters.

"Maybe I was." A voice behind us says. Ross.

**~Laura POV~**

"H-Hey, Ross." I say.

"Anything you wanna tell me?" He asks. "Maybe a little secret you guys are hiding from me?"

Just then, "Riker, Laura! I-" Anna exclaims before seeing Ross. "Never mind." She mutters. Ross turns back to Riker and me.

"Well?" He asks.

"How did you find out?" Riker asks.

"I saw it! With my own eyes! And you guys won't even tell me!" Ross yells.

"Ross look-" I start.

"No! You kissed my brother then won't even tell me!" He says about to cry. "I loved you." He say quieter.

"Ross, I do love-" I start again

"Don't bother. Laura, we're through. For real this time!" He exclaims before running to his room.

I don't blame him. I messed up. Big time. Ugh! The last time we broke up, we got back together pretty much right away. I don't think this time he'll forgive me.

The bus stops and we're at R5's next concert at Cheyenne, Wyoming. We all get off the bus and the concert starts. There was no VIP part, so it was just a concert.

I don't know if the crowd saw it, but I did. The whole time, Ross never made eye contact with Rocky, Anna, and, of course, Riker. Only Rydel, Ratliff, and Josh.

Their first song was, "Love to Love Her." When Ross sang it, he never made eye contact with me. He usually makes eye contact and points at me, but not this time.

After the concert, Ross gets back onto the bus and walks into his room in silence. By now, Rydel, Ratliff, Josh, and Ryland found out what happened.

"I'll go try to talk to him." Ratliff says walking into Ross's room.

I really hope this works.

* * *

**That's chapter 26. :) **

**Replies: **

**R5xRauraxRydellingtonxRockliff: Haha. Exactly :)**

**Doctorwhoharrypotter55: Thanks! And I couldn't cuz the box that gives us all our channels on TV broke and I don't have Disney or nick anymore. :( But I'm looking for it on YouTube so I can watch it. :)**

**Cynthia02: Lolol! I was seriously dying of laughter from your review Lol. It was hilarious! :) Thanks! :)**

**SarahBearlovesR5: I know me too! Tomorrow! Ahh! Lol. :)**

**Maddi: Haha, thanks. :) My friends and I play truth or dare all the time and there are a lot of weird ones that we skip... and Same! :)**

**R5RauraAuslly29: I love all R5 songs. :) And I'll take a look at your story right now, and I just looked at your profile and I saw that quote and I was like omg! I'm on your profile with other quotes from members of R5 Lol. :) And kk, here ya go. :)**

**Omg! Did you hear the sneak peak for pass me by? Ah! I can't wait to hear the whole thing, tomorrow! Ah! :) Is it bad that I already memorized whatever they sang at the sneak peak? Yeah.. I did... I've watched it soo many times already. :)**

**That's the question, how do you feel about their new song? I can't wait until tomorrow! Ahh! :)**

**Review! Love ya!**

**~R5-is-so-amazing**


	27. One drama after another

**Hey! I'm back! I don't own anything. ENJOY! :)**

* * *

**~Ratliff POV~**

I walk into Ross's room to see an upset Ross. "Whoever it is, go away!" He yells.

"That's not very nice." I say.

He looks up. "Oh, hey Ratliff." He says sadly.

"Are you okay?" I ask.He shakes his head. I give him a hug.

"It hurts, Ratliff." He says in between sobs. "I loved her."

"Loved? You don't love her anymore?" I ask.

He stays quiet for a little bit. "Actually, I still love her. I want her back, but..."

"But what?" I ask.

"I don't know if I can trust her anymore. She cheated on me with my brother." He whispers.

"You know she loves you. Give her another chance. Please?"

He smiles. "Okay, I will." He says getting up. He walks out of the room. Yes! I follow him out.

Laura was sitting on the couch and jumps up when she sees Ross. "Ross! I'm so sorry and-"

"Laura." He interrupts.

She keeps talking. "it was a huge mistake-"

"Laura." He tries again.

"And It'll never-" She never finished. Ross grabs her and kisses pull away after a moment.

"I forgive you." He smiles.

"I did it guys!" I exclaim. "Come on, high fives." I say running around the room with my hands up. Everyone puts their hand up and looks at me like I'm crazy when I run by them. I stop running and we all laugh.

**~Anna POV~**

I'm so glad Raura's back and Ross forgives Laura. After Raura's moment and Ratliff running around the room expecting high fives, everyone splits up. Ryland checks his phone and stays here. I'm about to get up when I get a headache. Not now... I close my eyes.

It was weird this time. I remember everything up until I get kidnapped, but I don't see anything. I just suddenly remember it. I remember Rocky being in jail being on the news, Ross asking Laura out, and Rocky and my date.

I'm about to open my eyes when something tells me I shouldn't, so I keep them closed. I suddenly see something.

* * *

_All of us, except Ross and Laura were walking around the town. Riker, Ryland, Rocky, Ratliff, and Rydel go into a store while Josh and I stay outside._

_"Hey guys." Someone walks up to us. It was John, from school. _

_"Hey. What are you doing here?" Josh ask._

_"Nothing really. You guys put my girlfriend in jail right?" Oh yeah... he's dating Edna._

_"Look, I'm sorry about that-" Josh starts to say before John punches him._

_"Sorry's not gonna help anything!" He screams. I try to run to Josh, but John grabs me._

_"Let go!" I exclaim. He pushes me back and punches and kicks Josh some more._

_I try to say something, but I'm too scared to. John pushes Josh into a wall and he blacks out. "Josh!" I exclaim. John grabs me, covers my mouth with his hand, and throws me into his car. _

_About five minute later, he grabs me again and drags me into a little shack in the middle of nowhere._

_He carries me down to the basement and throws me to the floor. My leg slams against the hard floor. "Ow.." I mutter._

_"Aw... are you hurt?" He asks in a baby voice. I don't say anything. He smirks. "Maybe next time, you won't put my girlfriends in jail!" He throws punches and kicks at me. __I scream. _

_He keeps punching and kicking me. I want to fight back, but I can't. I'm in too much pain. He turns around for a second. On instinct, I jump up, in pain, and jump onto him. He grabs me, throws me to the floor again and is about to continue punching and kicking me when we hear a noise outside._

_"Don't move, or you'll regret it." He threatens. I nod in fear. He goes upstairs. A second later, Riker and Rocky appear. They both run to me. _

_My eyes start to close and I hear Riker trying to keep me awake. My eyes close, and there's darkness._

* * *

I open my eyes. Tears form in my eyes. It was like I was reliving that moment. A tear falls down my face. Ryland walks over and sits next to me.

"What's wrong?" He asks putting him arm around me.I can't speak. "Another flashback?" He asks. I nod. He thinks for a moment. "Oh, it was when you got kidnapped right?" He asks. I nod.

I can't help it. I cry while Ryland hugs my comfortingly. "It's okay. You're fine now." He sooths.

After a minute, I stop crying. "Thanks, Ry." I whisper.

"No prob." He says hugging me tight. I smile. Just then, Josh comes into the living room, where we were.

"Um... Did I miss anything?" He asks worried.

We break apart. "No, not at all. She just had a flashback about when she was kidnapped and I was just conforting her." Ryland replies.

"Oh, okay." Josh replies. "I thought... never mind." He turns to me. "I thought maybe we can go hang out a little." He says to me. "You too, Ryland." He says turning to both nod.

**~Ryland POV~**

Josh, Anna, and I go to the back of the bus and play videogames. But, I wasn't really focused on the game. Something was distracting me. I had these nervous feelings in my stomach. Wait... Does that mean... No way.

I think I'm in love with Anna.

* * *

**Hah, right when one drama ends, another starts... :)**

**Replies:**

**R5xRauraxRydellingtonxRockliff: Aw... Sorry. :'( But I hope I fixed it. :) and yeah! :)**

**Cynthia02: OMG I'm dying! Lol. :) 1...3...5...! Lol. :) **

**Maddi: I know right. :'( But it's better now. :) And Thanks. :) And OMG IT WAS THE BEST SONG EVER! :)**

**Doctorwhoharrypotter55: :'( I hope it's better now. :) and Omg, it's the best song ever! :) and Thanks! :)**

**SarahBearlovesR5: I was too and It's the best! :)**

**VictoriaisLOUDxoxo: Thanks! :)**

**OMG DID YOU GUYS HEAR 'PASS ME BY'? IT'S THE BEST SONG EVER! I LOVE IT SOOO MUCH! :) And I was thinking. I know there's a bad word in it but think about it, the youngest one is Ryland and he's already 16. They're practically adults and can say stuff like that. And it's not that bad of a word. That's just my opinion. :) That's seriously the only song I've listened to since it came out lol.**

**I was SOLO living YOLO! Lol. Review and see ya next time. :)**

**~R5-is-so-amazing**


	28. Ryland's feelings (Helena, Montana)

**Hey! :) I don't own anything. Onto the story! :)**

* * *

_Last Time:_

_Josh, Anna, and I go to the back of the bus and play videogames. But, I wasn't really focused on the game. Something was distracting me. I had these nervous feelings in my stomach. Wait... Does that mean... No way._

_I think I'm in love with Anna._

* * *

**~Ryland POV~**

No, that's impossible. I can't be. She's dating Josh. I need to talk to someone. "Ry, wanna keep playing?" Anna asks. My heart speeds up. No, it can't. I don't think I feel that way.

"No, I think I'm gonna go take a nap." I lie. I hated lying, but I can't let her know. I don't even know.

"Okay." She says. I get up and run to my and Ross's room.

"Ross!" I exclaim running into the room. Ross and Laura were in the room.

"Yeah?" He says kinda annoyed, probably cuz I interrupted their moment.

"I have a problem." I say sitting on my bed.

"Which is?"

I don't know how to say this. "Let's say you were comforting someone and suddenly feel something, like a nervous feeling in your stomach. What does that mean?" I ask.

"Means that you like that person. Wait, who do you like?" Ross asks suddenly interested.

"Ross, don't make him uncomfortable." Laura says calmly, even though we all know she wants to know as badly as Ross.

"I-I like..." I can't finish.

"I'll guess. Is it someone on this bus?" He asks. I nod."Wait," Ross says turning serious. "If you like Laura, I'm gonna kill you." He says.

"No, it's not Laura." I say. "I mean, I like Laura, but not in that way. Like-"

"Ryland, I get it." Laura says.

"Then who is it? Rydel? Honestly, that'd be a little weird." I shake my head. "Then who else?" He thinks for a minute. "Anna?" I nod.

"You like-" Laura starts before Ross puts his hand over her mouth.

"I'm pretty sure he doesn't want the whole bus knowing right now." He says.

"Sorry, I just got excited." She says.

"What do I do?" I ask.

"Go tell her." Ross says. Just then Riker comes in.

"Hey guys. Whatcha walking about?" He asks sitting down in a chair.

"Ryland likes-" Laura starts before Ross covers her mouth again.

"You're not very good at keeping secrets are you?" He asks shakes her head.

"Not when it comes to this type of stuff." She replies giggling.

"Whoa, back up." Riker turns to me. "Who do you like?"

"Um..." I start. I sigh. "Anna." I reply.

He smiles. "Well go tell her." He says.

"But what if she doesn't fell the same way. I bet she won't. She's dating Josh." I say sadly. Riker walks over to me and puts his arm around me.

"Look, I told Laura I liked her. Ross told her he liked her. Rocky told her he liked her before. Then, Rocky told Anna he liked her. Ratliff and Rydel told each other they like the other person. You can do it." He encourages.

"You really think I should?" I ask. Ross, Riker, and Laura nod.

"I guess I will." I reply. My heart beats fast. I walk out of the room and find Anna. I hope I can do this.

**~Riker POV~**

Ryland walks out of the room. "You know, now we're all in love, one way or another." Laura says.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"Well, I'm dating Ross. You and Ross both like me. Rydel and Ratliff are dating. Anna and Josh are dating. Now Rocky and Ryland like her." Laura explains.

"We're here." Dad says. We were at our next concert at Helena, Montana. We all get off the bus. I walk next to Ryland.

"Did you tell her yet?" I ask. He shakes his head.

"No time." He replies. "Dad called us before I could find her."

We get to the stage. We did sound check, then the Q&A part. Ryland and Laura were on stage answering questions too. "Let's start with you." Rocky says pointing to a girl in the middle of the crowd.

The crowd asks some questions and then the concert starts. We play a few old songs and some new songs.

After the concert, we have the meet and greet. Finally, we head back to the bus and our mom and dad start driving. I walk up to Ryland, who was sitting on the couch. Everyone was in the living room doing different things. "Are you gonna tell her now?" I whisper.

"I don't know, not with everyone here right now." He whispers back. I nod.

You know, it's been eleven days since we went on this tour. So much has happened. This is definitely a tour that we'll all remember...**  
**

* * *

**Do you guys have any ideas I can use? Cuz I need ideas... :)**

**Replies:**

**R5RauraAuslly29: Haha thanks. :)**

**Doctorwhoharrypotter55: Yay! :) and I love that song too. And I guess you're right. But they better not make a clean version of the song... I kinda like it this way. And Ahh! Rydellington! :)**

**R5xRauraxRydellingtonxRockliff: Yeah... :) Well Ryland is now... :)**

**Maddi: Yeah! :) and Yeah I did lol. :) **

**Cynthia02: hah, thanks. :) and Lol! :) I seriously love your reviews lol. :) Hilarious. :)**

**Guest (How old is Anna and Josh I'm confused): Anna's 15 and Josh's 16. :)**

**SarahBearlovesR5: Me too! :) and it's not a horrible word. There are worse... :)**

**VictoriaisLOUDxoxo:I know me too! :) and Thanks. :)**

**Guest (I can't keep up with this weird octagon): Um.. is that a good thing or bad thing?**

**I have nothing to say... Have you heard Heartbreak Girl from 5 Seconds of Summer? I love that song now. :)**

**Btw, so, don't expect much updates for anything this week. I have band camp and it's almost all day from Monday to Thursday. Friday, Camp ends at 11:30 am, I think, so I might update then. And Saturday and Sunday, I'm going to Hershey Park. :) So, I'll update as much as I can, but it won't be often this week... **

**Question: Who do you want Anna with? Your choices: Josh, Ryland, or Rocky. :)**

**Well, review. :) Love ya! You guys are awesome! :) I'm glad when you were looking for stories, you didn't pass me by. :) See what I did there? Lol. :)**

**~R5-is-so-amazing**


	29. I just screwed everything up -Riker

**Hey! I don't own anything. Enjoy! :) Long authors note on the bottom... but please read. It's important.**

* * *

The Next day

**~Riker POV~**

It's 5:30 in the morning and I woke up with a pain in my stomach. It wasn't a sick type of pain, more like a jealous type of pain. Yeah, I still love Laura. Yeah, I love that kiss. Yeah, I hated how she and Ross got back together. I know, I said if both of them are happy, I am too. That was a lie. I was so jealous.

I sigh, which wakes up Rocky. "Dude, what are you doing up at 5:30 in the morning?" He asks groggily.

"It's nothing." I lie.

He sits up rubbing his eyes. "It's obviously something." He says. "Spill."

I sigh. He knew me too well. "It's just that, I still love Laura and she and Ross are still dating." I explain.

"I know how you feel." He mutters. It takes me a little o realize what he meant.

"Wait, you still love Anna?" I ask surprised.

"Of course. I wish that that picture was never taken. We could've still been together." He says. "She never would've been worried about getting me in trouble. She never would've gone out with Josh. She could've still been with me." I sit next to him on his bed and put my arm around him.

"I guess we both are in the same situation." I say.

"Yeah." He says.

We both sit there in silence for a minute. "You know, this has been the most drama filled tour we've ever taken." I say.

"Yeah. But that's why it's one of the best tours we've taken." He replies. "That's true." I say. "I think I'd rather have a dramatic tour than boring." I say.

"Same here." He agrees.

Suddenly, someone knocks on the door. "Riker?" The voice whispers.

"Come in." I reply. Ryland walks in. "What's up?" I ask. He sits on my bed.

"Can't sleep. Heard you and Rocky talking. Thought I might as well join." He says. "So, what are you guys talking about?" He asks.

"I still have feelings for Laura and he still has feeling for Anna." I say forgetting that Ryland likes Anna too.

Ryland frowns. "Rocky, you still have feelings for Anna?" He asks.

"Yeah." He replies.

Ryland sighs. "Oh." Then I remember.

"Wait, you like..." I say remembering. "Sorry." I mutter.

"It's fine. She probably won't like me anyway." He sighs.

"You like Laura?" Rocky asks.

Ryland shakes his head. "Anna." He says.

"Oh." Rocky , this was awkward. Jut then, Josh walks in.

"Hey guys, guessing you guys can't sleep either? Cuz I can't." He says. "What'cha talking about?" He asks.

"How Ryland and Rocky both like Anna." I say. Wait. "Wait, I mean-"

"Nice, Riker." Rocky says rolling his eyes.

"Y-You guys like her." Josh stutters.

"Yeah." They both mutter.

"Oh." Now, this was really awkward.

"This is awkward now." Josh says reading my mind. "I'll just go." He says heading back to his room.

"Thanks, Riker. I definitely wanted him to know that I like her." Ryland mutters walking back to his room.

"I can't believe you." Rocky says walking out of the room. He walks back in a second later. "This is my room." He mutters laying in his bed. I walk out of my room to see Ross.

"Hey." We both say kinda awkwardly. He never got over the fact that I kissed his girlfriend.

"Um, what are you doing up?" I ask.

"Can't sleep." He replies. Everyone can't sleep today...

"Same here." I reply. I really had nothing else to say. He nods. We stand there in silence for a little. "Look, I'm so sorry for kissing Laura." I say.

"Why did you do it anyway?" He asks."Do you still have feelings for her?"

I sigh. "Yeah kinda. I never really got over her. I was so happy when she went out with me, but then she broke up with me for you." I say.

"That doesn't give you a reason to go and kiss her." Ross replies.

"I know." I reply. He sighs and walks away.

Man, way to go, Riker. I just screwed everything up. When I said I wanted a dramatic tour and not a boring one, I did not mean this drama-filled.

* * *

**There it is. Sorry it's short. I wanted to give you guys something. :) Btw, I still need to know who you want Anna with. Rocky, Ryland, or Josh. I have one vote for each so far.**

**Replies:**

**Doctorwhoharrypotter55: Yeah, that's true (about Pass Me By ;) ) lol. :) and same here. Ryland's the best. I totally agree with you. :)**

**Maddi: Okay and Thanks. :)**

**Guest (Wow this tour is awkward Ryder and Ratliff...): Um, is that a good or bad thing? And it's Rydel, not Ryder...**

**Cynthis02: Lol! I love your reviews. Hilarious. :) Thanks and your review lift up my mood. Love you! :)**

**SarahBearlovesR5: Okay. :) and Thanks. :) Lol.**

**R5xRauraxRydellingtonxRockliff: Hah, I try, I try... :)**

**Arlene: It's fine. I understand. :) Thanks! :)**

**I know, it's been over a week. Sorry. :( I had band camp all last week and was exhausted on Friday (turns out they meant 11:00 pm not am...) Then I went to Hershey Park on Saturday and stayed in PA overnight. I got home late Sunday night. Yesterday, I had this Freshman Orientation thing since I'm a freshman this year and had to walk around the school to find my classes. Now, I'm supposed to be doing my summer hw, since I've been procrastinating, and I have to finish it by next Wednesday, when school starts. So, I'm so sorry, but don't expect frequent updates from now on. :( I promise I'll try to update whenever I can. **

**Question: (from doctorwhoharrypotter ;) ): If you could ship yourself with anyone in the band, who would it be? And why? **

**I'd have to say Ryland cuz he's 16, only 2 years older than me while everyone else is at least 3 years older, and he's awesome. :)**

**Btw, read the end of my profile, there's something very important about when I'll update, if I can, and stuff like that. Please go read that and PM me if you have any questions or anything. :)**

**Love you guys! You're all the best! :) See ya. Hopefully I'll finish my hw and I'll be able to update soon before school starts.**

**~R5-is-so-amazing**


	30. The game

**Hey! 30th chapter! :) Yay! I don't own anything, ENJOY!**

* * *

Later that night

**~Riker POV~**

It was about 10:00 pm. Nothing really happened today. We all just kinda stayed away from each other. Rydel and Laura noticed that Rocky, Ross, Ryland, Josh, and I were avoiding each other, so suggested we do something together. We were all in the living room. There was silence. Rydel, Laura, Ratilff, and Anna had no idea what was going on.

"So..." I try to start conversation.

"Let's play 'How well do we know each other'." Rydel says.

"What's that?" Ross asks.

We all stare at him. "Does that really need explaining?" Rydel asks not knowing if her little brother is kidding or serious.

Ross thinks for a minute. "Oh... Never mind. I got it." He says. Rydel rolls her eyes.

"Alright, let's see how much you guys know me." Laura says.

Anna gets a piece of paper to write down scores. "First question, what's my favorite color?" Laura asks.

"Red!" Ross exclaims.

"Correct." Laura says. Ross smirks at me. I roll my eyes. _If you want a competition, you'll get one._"This one's easy." She says. "When's my birthday?" She asks.

"November 29." I say without hesitation. She smiles and nods. I smirk at Ross the way he did to me. She asks four more questions and Ross and I are tied, two to two. Everyone else sorta back off and let us battle this out.

"Last question." She says. She thinks for a second. **(I made this up btw...) **"What's my favorite Austin and Ally song and why? You each get one guess."

I think. I honestly had no idea... Ross answers right away. "Don't Look Down because it's the first song you sang on the show?" Ross says sounding more like a question.

She shakes her head. "I love that song, but that's not my favorite." She says. She turns to me. "Your guess?"

I think. "I'm gonna guess I'm Finally Me cuz it's the song you wrote yourself and it's all about you?" I say also sounding like a question.

She smiles. "Yep. Riker wins." She says. Ross glares at me. I kinda feel bad. Maybe I should've just let him win. Luckily, no one else notices.

"Oh! My turn!" Anna exclaims jumping up.

Rydel and Laura giggle. "Okay." I don't think this is a good idea.

Laura gets another piece of paper to keep score. "I'll ask the questions, you say if it's right or not." Rydel says to Anna. She nods. "okay, first question." Rydel starts. "What's her favorite color?"

"Blue!" Rocky exclaims. She nods.

"Correct." Ryland and Josh glare at him. Rocky pretends not to notice, but it was obvious he did see it.

Rydel asks many more questions and Ratliff, Ross and I kinda just sit back and don't say anything, since it was like a competition between Ryland, Rocky, and Josh. Kinda like how it was with me and Ross. I'm just curious how this'll turn out...

* * *

**Sorry it's short, I've been soo busy and am having family/friends drama... anyway... Hah, drama between the guys... :)**

**Replies:**

**Doctorwhoharrypotter55: Lol. :) I was kinda in that situation. I told my friend I liked this guy and she liked him too. Awkward... :) and Thanks and thanks! :) I can't wait for high school. I kinda have a new crush, who is a little different from my other crushes. PM me when you can and we can talk about that of you want. :)**

**R5xRauraxRydellingtonxRockliff: Thanks and hah. :) I know. :) **

**SarahBearlovesR5: Thanks! :) and kk, I'll answer on the bottom. :)**

**Kayla: Thanks! And Yeah, I did. :) And hah, yeah, age is kinda overrated... except if he's older than 18 and you're younger. Lol. :)**

**R5RauraAuslly29: Thanks. :) and that's so cool! I'm like seven months or so... lol. :)**

**Here's the question (By SarahBearlovesR5 :) ) : What's your favorite R5 TV? **

**Mine is probably the Get Shaved one. I really wanna go there and try it sometime. It looks sooo good. :)**

**That's all for now. :) Review! Love ya! :)**

**~R5-is-so-amazing**


	31. Anna's news (Bismark, North Dakota)

**Hey guys! Sorry this took so long... but here ya go! :) I don't own anything, ENJOY!**

* * *

The Next Day

**~Ross POV~**

Okay, Riker's been really getting on my nerves now. He has to get over how he's not dating Laura anymore! I am.

"Dude, come on, we're here." Rocky tells me. Here we are, our next concert. We were at Bismark, North Dakota. We got off the bus and on stage. We played some of our older songs and newer songs. Let's just say, it wasn't our best performance. I mean, don't get me wrong, we got tons of applause from the crowd, but there was no emotion to it. Riker, Rocky, Josh, and I kinda weren't into it.

Anyway, out concert went pretty well. The crowd certainly enjoyed it. Especially our newer songs. After the concert, we went back on the bus. We all sit down in the living room, exhausted.

Suddenly, a phone rings. It was Anna's phone. "I'll be back." She says walking to her room to answer her phone. After she leaves, it's kinda quiet.

"Let's play a game." Rydel says breaking the silence. Not another game... not after what happened yesterday.

"Um... let's not." Riker says reading my mind. Suddenly, we hear sobs coming from Anna's room.

"You guys hear that too, right?" I ask.

"Yeah. It's Anna." Laura replies.

Rocky stands up. "I'm gonna go see what's wrong." He says. Ryland pulls him back.

"No, I'll go." Ryland says standing up.

Josh shakes his head. "No, I'm going." He says. They argue for a minute when Riker rolls his eyes, gets up, and goes to her room.

"You guys can stop arguing now, Riker's got it." Rydel says. They stop arguing and sit down. "You guys have to work out your feelings... now." She adds. They sigh. This is gonna take a while...

**~Riker POV~**

Well, while Rocky, Ryland, and Josh were arguing, nothing was getting accomplished. I roll my eyes and decide to just help her myself. I get up and walk to her room. I knock on the door. No answer. I slowly open the door and see Anna laying on her bed face down. "Anna?"

She looks up. "Hi." She says simply.

I walk over to her and sit on the edge of her bed. "Are you okay? What's wrong?" I ask rubbing her back. She sits up.

"I-I..." She takes a deep breath. She tries to speak again, but ends up crying. I hug her.

It must be something serious, if she can't even tell me. I hold her a little longer until she finally gets the courage to talk again.

"Y-you're not gonna l-like this..." She stutters.

"Whatever it is, it can't be worse than Rocky, Ryland, and Josh fighting outside." I joke. I probably shouldn't have said that, cuz it only makes her feel worse.

"A-Actually, it kinda i-is." She says.

"What is it?" I ask softly.

"I-I have to go home." She says.

"Oh, are you homesick? We can go visit your-" I start.

"No, not like that." She interrupts.

"Then what do you mean?" I didn't like where this was going.

"M-My parents are... making me quit R5, and go back home." She says.

No... way...

* * *

**Sorry it's short, I needed to give you guys a chapter, and I kinda wanted to end it there, at a cliffhanger. :)**

**Replies:**

**Guest (LOVE IT!): Thanks! :)**

**Docorwhoharrypotter55: Thankss! And yeah, we talked already lol. :)**

**Maddi: Thanks! :) And yeah, I wish they made more of those types of R5 TVs nowadays...**

**Cynthia02: Thanks you soo much! :)**

**SarahBearlovesR5: I know right! It looks sooo good. And I love every song. I can't choose one lol. :) And same! I almost cried during that song... :)**

**R5RauraAuslly29: I lovee that one too! Lol I love Rocky in that one lol.**

**Arlene: Thanks! :)**

**So, I got a Twitter! :) Follow me please. :) I'll post when a new chapter is up and stuff like that. :) My username's R5issoamazing. Of course lol. :) So just review with yours and I'll follow you back. **

**So, question of the chapter, what do you think will happen next? Not very exciting, but ya know, I wanna know what you guys think. :) **

**That's all for now. Review and thanks for reading! :) See ya next time.**

**~R5-is-so-amazing**


End file.
